Royal Brotherhood
by King Sonoko Harmonia-Diez
Summary: Sonoko Harmonia est une jeune fille vivant a North blue, vivez sa vie en temps que petite soeur et surtout en temps que futur grande pirate prête a tout pour réussir a atteindre ses buts !
1. Introduction

« _Il n'était pas spécialement grand, et il n'était pas non plus considéré comme le plus sanguinaire ou cruel. Il était au contraire connu pour sa bonté, pour avoir donné des secondes chances à des voleurs, à des bandits, une chance de se racheter et ces personnes l'avaient toujours suivi, quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il dise. Malgré un sang qui n'était pas bleu, ce pirate gagna le surnom de Petit roi de North Blue. Il ne faisait même pas un mètre quarante ! Mais on pouvait voir dans son regard qu'il était prêt a réussir ses buts._

 _On le considérait comme tel en premier car il était connu pour sa générosité, mais aussi car une ancienne divinité lui avait accordé le don de contrôler le vent. De hauts faits d'armes lui étaient attribués et il fut considéré comme un roi à la dernière île de GrandLine. Il existait de nombreuses histoires sur lui, dont celle ou il tenait tête à un Noble. Le Noble lui avait demandé qui il était, et le Roi avait répondu qu'il était l'élu du vent. Riant à cette phrase, le noble lui avait demandé de le prouver... Et le petit Pirate avait, le soir même, traversé l'île de part en part pendant une tempête, juste en volant._

 _Après cette histoire, les gens avaient fini par le considérer comme un roi, partout dans le monde. Après tout, il était l'incarnation de la liberté, du vent sans attache ! Après son arrivée sur le nouveau Monde, il avait battu les tyrans de la mer, et à la fin de son périple, une personne de sang royal s'était agenouillée devant lui, disant qu'il avait reconnu la Marque des Rois qu'il portait en lui._

 _Il finit son périple en se rendant sur la dernière île de ce monde, planta son drapeau et disparut à jamais. Le père de ce pirate avait toujours attendu son fils, année après année, et racontait aux plus jeunes l'histoire de son fils, pour qu'on se souvienne de lui. En souvenir de cette histoire, de ce père et de ce fils, qui avaient leur propre vision de la Justice, et qui était la plus juste possible, l'histoire était contée par les pères à leurs enfants pour qu'ils deviennent des personnes justes, droites et courageuses, et surtout, braves. Et surtout... Ils devaient suivre leur rêves, comme ce qu'avait fait ce petit pirate._ »

Une femme ferma le livre qui contenait cette légende, soulevant un nuage de poussière qui fit éternuer son petit nez. Des taches de rousseur parcouraient sa peau blanche, et sa chevelure bleu clair était attachée en un chignon facilitant la lecture. Ses yeux noirs clignèrent un peu, fatiguée de cette relecture d'un livre usé par le temps. Ce livre se passait de génération en génération chez les Harmonia. La robe blanche que possédait la jeune femme avait été très simple et sur ses genoux, il y avait une petite fille. Sa tête tombait à droite, à gauche, et ses yeux clignotaient de fatigue. Les même cheveux, les même taches de rousseur, mais pas les même yeux. On aurait dit deux sœurs. Cependant, quand le livre claqua, la jeune fille sauta des genoux de sa mère. Sur ces tempes, deux petits éclairs de cheveux et on pouvait remarquer qu'elle avait du mal a marcher. Sa jambe droite traîner. Même pas une dizaine d'années et déjà abîmée et ça depuis sa naissance... On pouvait remarquer aussi, sur ses vêtements de petit garçon, qu'il y avait un lys rouge cousue. C'était un signe de reconnaissance de personne pauvre et handicapé physique ou mentale. Les personnes riches nées avec un handicape en avait un bleu. La petite fille attrapa une tartine de beurre et tout en mangeant, elle regarda sa mère, les yeux frétillants pour une question !

« M'man, M'man ! J'ai une question ! Si l'histoire est racontée par les papas, pourquoi Barrels me l'a jamais racontée ? Hein ? C'est parce que j'suis pas sa fille ? Tss, »

On sentait de la rancoeur dans la voix de la petite fille. Ce Barrels était le nom du père de ses demi-frère. Mais, suite a un certain événement elle ne l'aimait plus du tout, et ne pouvait plus le voir. Ils étaient tout les deux sous le même toit, mais ils ne pouvaient pas se parler sans se disputer.

« Il n'a jamais aimé cette histoire, et essaie de l'appeler papa, d'accord, Sonoko ? C'est comme si tu m'appelais Maria » répondit la mère, d'un sourire.

« Mais c'est différent m'man ! Toi tu es ma vraie maman ! »

Finissant sa tartine, elle mit de sa main gauche les assiettes sales auprès des autres sales. Puis, elle alla faire un bisou à sa mère. Elle avait encore des questions qui on surgit dans sa tête.

« Dis m'man, p'pa, il faisait quoi ? Enfin comme métier ! »  
« Il était Marine. Un haut gradé ! »

Les yeux vide d'étoile, la jeune fille sortit un « wah » dépité, avant de partir vers sa chambre, déçue. Ignorant que sa mère avait promis à son père de ne rien lui dire à son sujet avant qu'il ne puisse revenir. Il lui avait dit de répondre qu'il était Marine, si quelqu'un insistait.

Jetant un œil par la fenêtre, Maria fit une rapide prière. Elle voulait qu'il revienne vite, car le temps lui manquait. Bientôt, elle allait rejoindre la terre nourricière et ne voulait pas laisser Sonoko seule. Et elle voulait le revoir, malgré qu'il n'ait jamais répondu à ses courriers. Que le destin est cruel et moqueur, des fois.

« Teddy et Drake vont bientôt rentrer Sonoko, demain tu vas pouvoir jouer avec eux ! »


	2. Mule

Le jour suivant. La petite fille aux cheveux bleus était en train de faire un puzzle avec son grand frère. Ce garçon avait quatorze ans, ce frère en question était Drake, un futur pirate surnommé « Pavillon rouge ». Bien sûr, Drake ne savait nullement qu'il allait devenir un pirate de son propre chef, il n'avait nullement – du moins à cet instant – Envie de devenir Pirate. Il avait envie de devenir marine ; comme son père. Et aussi, Sonoko a ce moment avait compris qu'elle n'avait pas le même nom de famille, cela faisait que quelques semaines qu'elle avait plus ou moins comprit ça. Mais, pour elle c'était normal qu'elle n'ait pas le même nom de famille que Drake. Elle avait bien compris que Barrels n'était pas son père, mais elle ne comprenait pas que Drake était son fils. La fille et son frère étaient tous deux assit au sol. Sonoko déposa la dernière pièce de puzzle avec un grand sourire. Drake fit un petit sourire

« - Bravo Noko. Avoua Drake

\- MERCIIII DRAKOUNET ! Hurla Sonoko

\- Arrête de gueuler Sonok' ! Fit froidement un garçon

\- TEDDY MÉCHAAANT »

La petite fille pleurait. Le jeune qui avait dit cette réplique était allongé sur un lit. Il avait la même couleur de cheveux de Sonoko. Il avait les yeux verrons, un œil rouge et un noir. Il avait les cheveux mi- long et qui partaient en arrière. Il avait un glas glow smyle. Le jeune homme portait l'uniforme blanc de la marine. Il avait sur sa chemise blanche un lys rouge. Comme sa petite sœur, il avait un handicap physique. Ils avaient tout les deux une maladie qu'ils avaient héritée de leur mère. Drake était le seul a n'avoir rien eu au niveau de sa santé.

Teddy était ce genre de garçon à être assez spécial, a avoir des sauts d'humeurs sans vraiment de logique, du moins pour sa famille et a ce moment précis. Et il détestait sa petite sœur. Comment peut-on détesté sa petite sœur ? Et bien… La famille Diez ne savait pas trop, ils supposaient que c'était a cause du même évènement qui a fait que Sonoko et Barrels ne s'entendent plus. C'était un événement qui avait explosé cette famille.

« Sonoko, va voir Maman pour voir ce que tu vas faire maintenant »

Sonoko fit un petit signe de la tête puis, allait vers la cuisine, la ou était Maria. Sonoko avait la vie très cadrée. Drake soupira et il fixa Teddy qui fixait le plafond seulement, sans étincelle dans les yeux.

« - Teddy…

\- Bah quoi ?

\- Sonoko est comme ça parce que Maman l'a élevée avec lui, c'est pour ça qu'elle a du mal a se détaché a ce cadre. Et Sonoko a besoin d'être encouragé par des gens. Fit Drake

\- Mouerf, il n'y croit pas. C'est à cause d'elle ce qui c'est passé. »

Teddy se tourna vers le mur en bois de sa chambre. Il soupira, puis il fixait la couette bleue qu'il avait. Drake leva les yeux vers le ciel, c'était une tête de mule, c'était pour ça qu'il n'insistait pas plus. Drake se leva, puis alla lui aussi vers la cuisine. Sonoko courait partout en étant assez heureuse. Le jeune garçon rigolait et regardait sa mère

« - Il se passe quoi pour qu'elle soit heureuse comme ça ? demanda Drake

\- Elle doit aller voir Mule. Avoua Maria »

Mule était une jeune apprentie médecin venue d'une petite île automnale de north blue. Elle avait que seize ans, mais voulant devenir médecin, elle a suivi son maître ici, sur l'île Niji. Cette petite île connaissait un hiver sans fin. C'était pour ça que tout le monde avait des vêtements bien chauds. D'après certaines personnes, a une époque, il y avait eu un cycle de saisons, mais personne ne savait si c'était vrai ou non. Maria sourit, puis prit un petit manteau marron qui semblait bien chaud. Elle se rapprocha de sa fille et l'aidait à mettre son vêtement au-dessus de son t-shirt vert et de son pantalon blanc. Maria rajoutait une petite gavroche violette. On l'aurait vraiment prit pour un petit garçon.

« - Mamaaaan, Noko pourrai jouer après avec Drake ? Dehors ? Demanda la petite

\- Ca dépendra s'il est l'heure de jouer dehors ! Répondit Maria avec un grand sourire. Maintenant, on doit y aller sinon on sera en retard ! »

La petite fille fit un petit signe de la tête avant de prendre la main de sa mère. La femme et sa fille partirent de la maison. Drake avait suivi le mouvement, il ne voulait pas laisser sa petite soeur ni sa mère seule. Durant toute la route, Sonoko s'amusait a prendre de la neige entre ses mains, même si sa mère lui avait dit qu'elle ne devait pas faire ça, elle allait sans doute se plaindre qu'elle avait froid. Ils entraient dans une maison non loin de la leurs. C'était là où habitait le médecin de l'île. Il y avait deux pièces dédiées aux patients, et le reste devait être la maison du médecin. Il y avait une grande cheminée dans la pièce où ils étaient rentrés. Elle était en permanence allumée, pour qu'il y ait une chaleur ambiance dans cette salle.

Le médecin était assis a un bureau. C'était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, avec les yeux bleus, la chevelure assez courte et brune. Il y avait quelques cheveux blancs dans ses cheveux, mais cela ne donnait pas spécialement l'image de quelqu'un d'ager, car cela se fondait bien dans sa couleur naturelle. A côté de lui, il y avait une jeune fille aux cheveux roses attaché en une petite queue de cheval. Elle portait une tenue jaune, elle semblait regarder ce que faisait le médecin.

« MULEEEEE ! »

Sonoko tendait les bras vers la jeune fille, tout en marchant vers elle avec un grand sourire. Mule sourit a son tours tout en prenant Sonoko dans ses bras. La petite fille était heureuse et souriait.

« Mule, tu t'occupes de Sonoko ? » Demanda le médecin.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses fit un petit signe de la tête. Comme le médecin connaissait bien ce qu'avait Maria, il préférait s'en occuper personnellement. Mule s'occupait seulement de la petite, et elle regardait si Sonoko avait du mal avec sa jambe. La jeune fille fit des exercices de motricités normaux, pour l'obliger a bien marcher. Le pire, c'était qu'un enfant atteint de cette maladie ne plus bougeait presque plus. Drake regardait un peu de loin ce que sa petite soeur le faire. Sonoko expliquait un des jeux auquel ils jouaient. C'était un jeu simple ; Sonoko était une reine et Drake un soldat... Enfin, Sonoko avait plus ou moins fait de la résistance a une époque pour qu'elle soit un roi, au lieu d'une reine.

« - Et puis dans notre jeux bah Drake est un soldat ! Qui s'appelle le pavillon rouge ! Fit Sonoko. Parce qu'il a les cheveux Roux-Rouge !

\- J'ai les cheveux Auburn. Avoua Drake

\- Koko ne comprend pas ce charabia ! Elle tirait la langue

\- Et toi, tu es qui Sonoko ? Demanda Mule en pensant qu'elle allait répondre le mot reine

\- KING HARMONIA ! »

Mule fut surprise par la réponse de Sonoko. La petite avait toujours eu des moments comme ça ; elle se prenait quelques fois pour un petit garçon, et quelques fois pour une petite fille. Mule trouvait ça assez spéciale.


	3. Pirates

Après l'examen de Maria et Sonoko. La petite famille rentrait a leur maison. Sonoko marchait rapidement partout encore une fois, et se roulait au sol. Maria soupirait, Sonoko pouvait être épuisante comme petite fille. Mais, cela prouvait qu'elle n'était pas trop déstabilisé par son handicap, c'était tout ce qu'espérait sa mère.

« Calme-toi Noko, sinon tu vas te blesser » Avoua Drake

Le jeune fils savait que sa mère n'allait rien dire a ce sujet, c'était pour ça qu'il disait a sa place. Maria ne disait rien, elle savait que son fils disait ça pour son bien. D'un coup Sonoko arrêta de faire des pirouettes, elle s'assit et commençait a pleurer. Elle s'était blessé la main droite, sans doute a cause d'un caillou au sol. Maria et Drake allèrent tous les deux vers Sonoko pour voir si elle n'avait rien de grave ; non heureusement. Juste quelques égratignures. Drake regardait sa petite soeur

« Je t'avais dit quoi Noko ? »

Drake prit la chose qui avait blessé Sonoko. Il se mit a la taille de sa petite soeur, et lui montra cette fameuse chose. Il l'avait reconnu parce que cette chose était avec un peu de sang dessus. Drake voulait lui faire la leçon sur le fait qu'elle devait faire attention. Mais, il fut interpellé par le fait que ce n'était pas un caillou ; loin de la. C'était quelque chose d'assez petit ; d'une couleur bleutée et avec une étoile blanche dedans. Sonoko arrêta de pleurer et regardait cette pierre

« - C'est quoi ? Demanda la petite

\- Ça a l'air d'être un saphir hein maman ? Questionna Drake assez étonné

\- C'est un saphir étoilé, pour être exact. Votre père m'avait donné un collier avec cette pierre. Avoua Maria. »

En parlant de ce dit collier, Maria l'avait toujours autours du cou. Il y avait cette pierre qui ressemblait fort a celle trouvée dans la neige. Ce collier avait une chaîne en argent. Sonoko gonfla les joues en entendant le mot "papa".

« - Barrels c'est pas mon papa ! Fit Sonoko

\- ... Si Noko. »

Drake ne savait pas que c'était sa demi-sœur. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes qui savaient que Barrels n'était pas son père. Bien sûr, le père de Drake était le premier au courant, ainsi que Maria. Sonoko le savait aussi. Sonoko prit la pierre et la mit dans sa poche avec un grand sourire.

« C'est caillou-Chaaaan ! »

Drake soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle n'allait pas avoir sa fameuse leçon, et cela énervait un peu Drake. Peu être, il prenait trop a cœur son rôle de grand frère. La petite se releva, puis se remit a marcher en tête. Elle chantait une petite chanson que sa mère lui chantait souvent. Les trois personnes arrivèrent chez eux. Sonoko allait demandait si elle pouvait jouer dehors avec Drake, quand tout un coup, un bruit sourd se fit entendre à l'étage, plus particulièrement dans la chambre de Barrels et Maria.

« PAPA POURQUOI TU PARS COMME ÇA ?! » Hurla Teddy

Sonoko commençait a trembler et a se boucher les oreilles. La petite ne supportait pas quand des personnes hurler. Même si elle le faisait contre Barrels, elle n'aimait pas entendre ça. Drake prit sa petite soeur dans ses bras et essayait de la calmer. Il se demandait ce qui se passer. Maria commença a aller vers sa chambre pour en savoir plus et calmer encore une fois le jeu. Barrels avait l'habitude de prétendre partir a cause d'une mauvaise journée ou alors une dispute entre lui et Teddy.

« JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX ! ET DRAKE PART AVEC MOI MA DECISION EST PRISE ! » Reprit de plus belle le père de famille.

Maria monta quatre par quatre l'escalier, même si elle avait affreusement mal. C'était la première fois qu'il menacé de prendre avec lui un de leurs enfants. Sonoko s'accrochait plus à Drake, en pleurant de plus en plus.

« - Veux pas que tu partes... Fit la petite tout bas

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, papa ne va pas le faire... Reprit le jeune garçon. »

La discutions a l'étage avait duré une dizaine de minutes. Aucun des deux enfants en bas ne savait ce qui se passait en haut, tout ce qu'ils savaient ; c'était que ce qui se passait avec Barrels ne passait pas, c'était toujours lui qui avait le dessus. Cela s'entendait par le fait que sa voix était bien plus forte que les autres. Les deux enfants étaient assis sur le canapé du salon en attendant que cela se passe. D'un coup, Barrels descendit. Il paraissait en colère, cela se voyait dans son regard. Le jeune fils posa sa petite soeur a côté de lui ; depuis le début, il avait sa sœur sur ses genoux. Drake remarqua que Barrels tenait un énorme sac.

« - Papa qu'est qui se passe ? Demanda Drake

\- Viens, on part.

\- Quoi ? »

Barrels prit Drake par le bras, tout en le forçant a sortir. Sonoko se leva d'un coup, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Pourquoi on lui prenait son grand frère comme ça ? Qu'est qui s'était passer pour que Barrels soit comme ça ?

« DRAAAAAKEEEEE »

Sonoko sortit de la maison en marchant assez vite. Mais, elle voyait Barrels et Drake s'éloigner de plus en plus. La petite aux cheveux bleus voyait son frère se débattre, en essayant de retirer la main de son père qui le tenait fortement. Sonoko sentis quelqu'un la prendre par le col et la soulever. Elle se retrouvait sur les épaules de Teddy. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça. La première fois qu'ils étaient ensemble comme ça. Sonoko tenait bien les cheveux de l'aîné qui courait malgré son handicap. Il ne voulait pas perdre de vue les deux personnes qui devaient partir. Maria n'était pas avec eux ; sans doute, elle n'avait pas trouvé la force de lutter contre Barrels. Elle n'allait de toute façon pas gagner. Ils arrivèrent au port, ou Barrels rentra dans un bateau avec un drapeau pirate accrocher au mât. Teddy eut un grand moment de bloquage. Son père ? Devenir pirate ? Déjà, cela avait beaucoup fait du mal à Teddy, son père était la raison pour laquelle il est devenu Marine... Et là le voir basculer de l'autre côté était très dur pour lui, surtout en le voyant prendre de Force Drake, il faisait en sorte qu'un de ses enfants bascule, surtout que Drake ne voulait pas devenir pirate, mais Marine.

« - PAPA ! LAISSE DRAKE TRANQUILLE ! Hurla Teddy

\- J'AI BESOIN DE SON FRUIT DU DÉMON ! »

Le Bateau commençait a partir du port. Drake essayait de partir de la cabine de Barrels. Son père l'avait mis ici pour pas qu'il s'enfuit. Mais, il n'avait pas réussi a partir a temps pour revenir sur terre. Il voyait Sonoko et Teddy au port. Il savait que son frère ne pouvait pas venir l'aider a la nage, il avait mangé un fruit du démon et sa sœur ne savait pas nager.

« JE VOUS AIME ! »

C'était la seule phrase que Drake avait réussie a dire a ce moment précis. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas revoir sa famille d'aussi tôt. Drake ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire ni quoi penser. Derrière Drake, Barrels apparut. Il avait une drôle d'expression sur son visage ; comme un air désolé. Mais... Il semblait faux, cet air désolé semblait jouer par l'ancien Marine.

Lorsque le bateau parti définitivement du port, Sonoko pleurait encore plus fort. Tout lui échapper, elle ne comprenait pas, tout comme Teddy. Ce dernier essayait de ne pas pleurer pour ne pas perdre la face.

« - On rentre Noko. Maman ne doit pas rester seule. Avoua Teddy

\- ... Oui... Répondit la petite fille en mettant son visage dans les cheveux de son frère.

\- Noko ? Tu me promets de devenir pirate le plus tard possible si tu veux réellement le devenir ? »

Sonoko fut surprise par la demande de son grand frère. Elle savait qu'il avait une inversion pour les pirates vu qu'il était marine. Mais, là, il avait l'air d'accepter vraiment en dernier recours. Teddy n'allait pas haïr Drake ou son père d'être devenu pirate. Enfin... Une partie de lui haïssait - en quelque sorte - quand même son père, pour n'avoir jamais donné d'explication sur son départ si soudain. Et Teddy savait qu'il n'allait pas empêcher sa petite soeur de devenir pirate si elle le voulait totalement l'être

« - Quand je pourrai être pirate ? Demanda Sonoko

\- Tu pourras l'être a minimum dix-sept ans.

\- S'tu veux Teddy »

Sonoko fit un petit bisou à Teddy. Leur relation était assez étrange. D'une part, ils pouvaient se haïr au plus haut point pendant des semaines, puis jouer ensemble comme si de rien n'était juste après. Mais, cet événement avait un peu aidé a ce qu'ils aillent un tout petit peu mieux. Vraiment un tout petit peu.


	4. Des années plus tard

Des années se sont passées, une dizaine d'années pour être précis. Maintenant, Sonoko avait dix sept ans, elle avait fêter son anniversaire le matin et elle pouvait enfin partir. Elle n'avait pas revu Drake depuis tout ce temps, elle avait juste reçu des lettres de sa part. Elle avait gardé contacte en quelque sorte avec Teddy, par habitude si on pouvait dire ça. Maria les avait quittés quelques années après que Drake et Barrels étaient partis. Et la plus jeune de la fratrie fut adoptée par un couple qui avait du mal à avoir des enfants. Ils n'avaient qu'eu un enfant. Ce couple avait adopté Sonoko trois ans après la mort de Maria, et ils ne savaient pas du tout ce qui s'était passé durant ces trois années, Sonoko semblait esquiver la discutions. Depuis son adoption, Sonoko vivait a est-blue et avait connu deux personnes qui sont devenu ses meilleurs amis ; Jason TaHais et Agathe DeLaRue. Le jeune homme était devenu Marine et la jeune fille était devenu une révolutionnaire.

Sonoko voulait devenir pirate, sa décision était prise au grand malheur de Teddy. Mais, cette envie a est devenu de plus en plus grand quand elle avait vu Bellamy la hyène quand elle était plus petite. Le capitaine aux cheveux blonds avait promis de prendre Sonoko dans son équipage, pourquoi il mentirait ? Pour Sonoko c'était un homme d'honneur et tenait tout le temps ses promesses. La jeune fille était dans sa chambre, en train de rassembler ses dernières affaires pour partir enfin de cette maison.

« Harmonia ? Tu peux venir ? » Questionna Une femme

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus mit sa gavroche, et descendit. Elle était toujours habillée d'un manteau marron, un bien plus fin que ce qu'elle avait a l'époque. Elle avait un jean et un t-shirt simple vert. Elle avait toujours son Lys rouge sur son t-shirt, elle était obligée d'en mettre un, sinon elle allait être en conflit avec la marine. Elle s'approcha de la jeune femme qui l'avait appelé. C'était une femme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux violets. Elle était habillée avec une robe bleu clair. Elle cuisinait, et se retourna. Elle remarqua que Sonoko avait un sac avec elle. Elle voulait partir ? Où? Quand ? Pour combien de temps ?

« - Pourquoi tu m'as appelé Aliona ?

\- Stanislas va bientôt arriver avec Keishi, c'était pour que tu manges avec nous... Mais tu veux partir où ? Demanda Aliona

\- J'ai 17 ans, je deviens pirate ! Annonça Sonoko

\- Ah... Tu peux quand même manger avec nous ? »

Aliona fut en quelque sorte surprise de l'annonce de Sonoko. La jeune femme pensait que c'était une période, qu'elle se rangerait dans les rangs comme tout le monde. Mais, Aliona n'était qu'a moitié surprise vu qu'elle pensait que Sonoko allait dire adieu a sa façon de s'habiller assez garçonne, et pourtant, elle n'a jamais réussi a faire porter une robe a Sonoko. Quand la petite adolescente aux yeux rouges avait une idée derrière la tête ; c'était dur de la faire partir de sa tête. Sonoko fit un petit signe de la tête, et posa quatre assiettes sur la table.

« - MAMAAAAN ! Hurla un jeune homme

\- Calme-toi Keishi... Reprit un homme »

Un homme aux cheveux mi-longs arriva en courant dans la maison. Il avait les cheveux verts, et les yeux noirs. Sonoko c'était toujours demandé comment cet homme avait eux les cheveux verts au vu de la couleur de cheveux de ses parents. Le type au cheveux verts était Keishi, l'unique fils d'Aliona et Stanislas. Il était hyperactif, c'était pour ça qu'il courait souvent. Il était habillé simplement.

« Ah lalalala. Keishi, tu es plus un enfant, tu sais ? Tu as presque trente ans... Fit l'homme »

Un homme aux cheveux Châtains arriva dans la maison. Il était mal rasé, les yeux marron et la peau légèrement foncée. Il était habiller comme l'image que l'ont peu se faire d'un journaliste. C'était Stanislas.

« - Je fais ce que je veux ! Lança Keishi

\- Oui... Fit Stanislas qui savait que Keishi n'allait pas changer pour autant

\- Harmonia veut partir. Annonça Aliona

\- pourquoi ? Demanda Keishi

\- Pour essayer de retrouver mon frère ! Et je veux voyager aussi ! Annonça Sonoko

\- Tu ne vas pas devenir pirate ? Questionna Stanislas »

Sonoko fixait Stanislas. Elle laissait apparaître seulement dans son regard qu'elle allait devenir pirate. Elle n'allait pas dire non plus qu'elle allait essayer de devenir le petit roi de north blue. On allait la prendre pour une folle. Enfin non, elle n'allait pas essayer : elle allait le devenir. Elle voulait qu'on entende parler d'elle et pour montrer qu'une Lys rouge était quelqu'un de normal, comme les autres, même si elle avait un handicap, elle pouvait faire les mêmes choses que les autres.

« - Ecoute fais ce qui te semble juste Harmonia. Avoua Stanislas avec un grand sourire

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu es la taupe des Révolutionnaires. Souligna Aliona »

Stanislas était seulement journaliste pour donner des informations masquées dans ses articles. Et Sonoko savait comment lire les articles de son père adoptif pour savoir ces dites informations. Stanislas pouvait être une grande aide, comme le pire des ennemis.

« - Je pars après le repas ! Annonça Sonoko

\- Essaye d'avoir une grosse prime, pour que je dise que j'ai une petite soeur qui a la classe ! Dit Keishi

\- Si tu veux ! »

Keishi et Sonoko rigolaient. Ils s'entendaient très bien, cela s'entendait. Même s'ils avaient douze ans qui les séparaient. Les quatre personnes avaient tous mangé, et Sonoko leur avait dit ses adieux, en promettant qu'elle allait envoyer des lettres et qu'elle allait revenir chez eux quand elle avait fini son voyage. Sonoko avait une petite barque avec un drapeau pirate qu'elle avait fait elle-même. Elle avait quitter cette petite île d'est blue pour commencer son long voyage. Elle avait commencé à faire des recherches sur des équipages a éviter sur Est-blue. Bien sûr, il y avait la troupe d'Arlong à éviter, ainsi que l'équipage de Kuro, et bien sûr celui de Don Krieg. Elle s'était promisse de ne pas tomber sur un de ses équipages, pour ne pas se faire tuer dès la première île ou elle accoster. En parlant d'île, au bout de quelques heures de navigation, elle vit une île se dessiner au loin. Elle allait pouvoir acheter sa première carte !


	5. Monsieur Don Juan

La nouvelle petite pirate était arrivée sur l'île la plus proche. Elle toussa et Sonoko essayait de masquer un maximum ses longs cheveux dans son chapeau. Elle voulait faire en sorte qu'on ne la prenne pas tout de suite pour une fille si elle faisait, en quelque sorte, des conneries qu'on ne la retrouve pas spécialement rapidement. Elle avait réussi a rentrer tous ses cheveux, sauf ses petites rouflaquettes qui dépasser. C'était quand même mieux que rien. Sonoko fouillait dans ses poches, pour vérifier si elle avait toujours son très cher "caillou-chan", depuis toutes ces années, elle avait toujours gardé ce saphir et ça dans sa poche. Pour elle, cette pierre précieuse était valait plus que tout l'or qu'elle pouvait en tirer. Cela faisait des années qu'elle l'avait, Sonoko pensait souvent a Maria en regardant cette pierre. Puis, elle sentit une enveloppe dans sa poche, elle la retirait pour voir ce que c'était. Cette chose était assez lourde pour ce que c'était, et Sonoko fut un peu surprise, puis ouvrit l'enveloppe

« - Sonoko... Ça fait des années que Mule nous a donné ça, Stan et moi, nous avions décidé de te donner ça, pour que tu puisses peu être retrouvé ton père. Je pense en tout cas. Il y a une date à l'intérieur de l'anneau, et c'est simplement 9 mois avant ta naissance. Ça colle, je trouve. Et je t'ai mis une petite chaîne en or pour que tu l'ai toujours près de toi ! On t'aime, Nany, Nappy et Keishi »

Sonoko fixait la lettre en souriant. Aliona et Stanislas étaient des personnes en or. Heureusement qu'ils étaient la. La jeune fille s'empressa de regarder la date notée dans l'anneau ; c'était vrai, il y avait neufs mois entre la date dans la bague et la date de naissance de Sonoko. Il était noté la date du dix-sept octobre, sans doute le jour ou son père avait quitter sa mère pour partir s'aventurer quelque part sur l'étendue bleue. Bizarrement, avant que Sonoko sache que son père était marine, la jeune fille pensait que son père était un grand pirate. Elle avait besoin de rêver a cette époque la. Mais, la désillusion fut forte à l'époque quand elle avait appris la vérité ; c'était un marine. Une forme d'autorité qu'elle ne supportait pas, a cause de Barrels. Tout en repensant au passé, elle mit autour de son cou le collier qu'avait en quelque sorte fait Aliona. Elle toussa puis elle partit de son petit bateau. Les mains dans les poches. Elle comptait acheter une épée, elle avait appris par Teddy à magner l'épée. Comme elle n'avait pas de fruit du démon, savoir magner l'épée était un bon compromis à ses yeux. Elle allait à la première boutique d'épée du coin. C'était peu être une boutique assez miteuse, mais sinon elle n'aurait sans doute pas eu l'argent nécessaire pour pouvoir en acheter une.

Sonoko rentrait dans cette boutique avec peu de fenêtres. C'était un endroit remplis de poussière et sombre. Sonoko s'approchait du comptoir pour voir si il y avait quelqu'un dans l'arrière-boutique, mais rien. Pas un signe de vie. Elle soupira avant de regarder le comptoir, Sonoko remarqua qu'il y avait une feuille coincé sous la caisse. Sonoko la retira en faisant attention a ne pas la déchirer. Cette feuille de papier était plier en deux. Le premier réflexe que Sonoko avait eu était de la déplier pour voir ce qu'il était écrit. Il était noté en grand ; interdit aux _Lys rouges_ et _Mort aux lys rouges_. Sonoko eu mal au cœur a ce moment là. Pourquoi on était comme ça avec le groupe dans le quel elle était ?

« - Suis pas un lys rouge ! S'exclama Sonoko en prenant une voix plus grave

\- Ton nom »

Sonoko entendit comme un livre s'ouvrir. Elle soupira puis quasiment instantanément, elle eut un prénom en tête pour expliquer qui elle était ; surtout qu'elle devait être dans la liste des Lys rouge.

« Dimitrius Harmonia »

C'était le prénom de son arrière-grand-père. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait eu l'idée ; son nom était vrai, mais elle n'allait pas être suspectée d'être l'un des leurs. Elle entendit quelqu'un tourner les pages avant de claquer le livre.

« Montre ton t-shirt au niveau de la poitrine »

Sonoko montrait son t-shirt a sa propre droite. Elle avait son signe du côté gauche, cela n'allait pas poser de problème. Au bout de quelques secondes, un homme sorti de l'arrière-boutique. Il était cacher depuis tout à l'heure. Sonoko relâcha son manteau en le laissant cacher le côté hypothétique ou était sa marque de lys rouge.

« Gamin laisse moi regarder un autre truc »

Le vendeur l'avait réellement pris pour un garçon. L'homme prit une canne et fit bouger le manteau de Sonoko pour voir si sa marque de lys n'était pas sur sa poitrine gauche ; bingo, elle était là. Sonoko frappa la fameuse canne assez énervée

« - Pourquoi t'as rien dit gamin ?

\- C'vous regarde ? Demanda Sonoko

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de vendre quelque chose aux lys rouges.

\- Vous êtes contre nous ? Pffff

\- Laissez-le acheter une épée, je vais lui payer. Il devra me rembourser. Lança une voix »

Sonoko se retourna. C'était un homme qui avait dit ça, un homme avec une armure en or. Il avait les cheveux assez gris et un pantalon pourpre. Sonoko l'avait reconnu ; c'était Don Krieg.

« Nan laissez tombez Monsieur _Don Juan_ »

Sonoko soupira, puis sorti du magasin. Elle avait dit le surnom de la Marine de Don Krieg pour bien montrer qu'elle le connaissait. C'était énervant, pourquoi tout le monde était comme ça avec les Lys rouge ? Être pirate semblait être très dur maintenant a cause de cette fichue fleur. Elle s'isolait dans un coin, et attendit de longues minutes. Elle était tellement énervée qu'elle n'arriverait pas a faire quelque chose de sensé après ça. Quand la situation l'échappait ou la situation n'était pas comme prévue, Sonoko faisait des choses considérées comme pas très logique. Et Sonoko savait que c'était son point faible, donc elle essayait juste de se calmer. Sonoko remarqua petit a petit une ombre se former derrière elle. Sonoko ne reconnaissait pas cette silhouette assez fine

« Que voulez-vous ? »

Sonoko voulait se retourner pour savoir qui était là, mais quand elle fut retournée, elle ne vit que du noir. Quelqu'un l'avait assommé. C'était génial tout ça ! Déjà, un ennemi au bout de trois heures de voyage. Elle se réveilla au bout d'un certain temps, Sonoko ne savait pas réellement depuis combien de temps elle dormait ; mais assez de temps pour qu'on la traine de force dans un bateau et l'allonger sur un matelas au sol. Elle se secouait la tête, pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits. Puis, elle fixait un mur pour voir si elle n'avait pas perdu la vue ou si elle allait mieux. Tout en regardant le mur, elle vérifia si elle avait encore la bague de sa mère et aussi caillou-Chan. Elle n'avait ni l'un ni l'autre. Superbe. Cette aventure commençait bien, entre un type qui ne voulait pas lui vendre une épée, un type qui l'assomme, un kidnapping et un pillage manqueraient plus qu'elle soit avec son agresseur. Sonoko vit sur un des quatre murs qui l'entourait, une ombre qui se formait. C'était exactement la même qui l'avait assommé ! Sonoko le remarquait bien.

« Bienvenu dans l'armada de don Krieg » Déclara une voix d'homme.


	6. la flotte de Don Krieg

Sonoko tourna le visage vers l'homme qui avait parler. C'était un jeune homme qui était sans doute plus âgé qu'elle. Il avait le visage fin, la peau basanée, les yeux noir tout comme ses cheveux. Il avait également de grosses cernes. C'était Le démon enragé de l'équipage de Don Krieg, Gyn. Ce dénommé Gyn était le bras droit de Krieg et était celui qui avait la plus grande loyauté en vers son capitaine. Il avait les mains dans les poches de son pantalon gris et fixait de haut Sonoko.

« - Alors, dim tu as un vrai nom ? Demanda Gyn

\- ouais. Et tu sais ou sont les objets que j'avais ? Fit Sonoko »

Gyn sortit de sa poche droite le collier que Sonoko avait, avec la bague de Maria. Sonoko se leva d'un coup, en voulant reprendre sa bague. Mais, la douleur se fit forte dans sa jambe droite. Elle s'écroula en se retenant de pleurer. Gyn se rapprocha de la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, avant de lui jeter devant Sonoko

« - Tu avais qu'a me la demander. Fit Gyn. Et j'ai un autre truc pour toi

\- Quoi ? Sonoko prit sa bague avant de mettre autour de son cou

\- Tiens ce truc »

Gyn s'accroupit devant la jeune pirate avant de sortir de son autre poche le saphir étoilé que Sonoko avait trouvé quand elle était petite. Sonoko le prit directement et la mit très rapidement dans sa poche. Elle avait eu peur qu'avoir tout perdu. Elle tenait beaucoup a ces objets, c'était ses seuls souvenir physique de sa mère.

« - Je te les ai pris quand je t'ai assommé, j'avais peur que Don Krig les vois, et les vends

\- Il est aussi avide d'argent ce con ou quoi ?! S'exclama Sonoko. Et j'ai jamais signer pour être ici.

\- On ne conteste pas les ordres de Don Krieg

\- Ouais, mais toi, tu es dévoué a lui ! »

Gyn fit échapper un petit rire, avant de s'asseoir en Face de Sonoko. Cette dernière se mit aussi assise, fixant Gyn. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire de mieux que ça. Elle n'avait pas encore de rôle, et de toute façon, elle allait sans doute les contester.

« - Alors c'est quoi ton vrai nom Dim ?

\- Sonoko Harmonia. Répondit Sonoko. Pourquoi m'avoir assommé ?

\- Le capitaine a ses raisons et je ne les connais pas. Fit Gyn. Tu fous quoi sur les mers ?

\- Je dois revoir mon grand frère. Pourquoi tant de questions ? Le capitaine veut savoir quoi sur moi ? »

Gyn s'allongea au sol tout en fixant le plafond. Ce n'était pas Don Krieg qui cherchait a savoir plus sur elle, il s'était dit qu'ils allaient un peu plus savoir sur elle. C'était juste Gyn qui voulait en savoir un peu plus sur elle. Le brun s'était dit que ce n'était pas agréable de rentrer dans un équipage dans ces conditions, alors avoir un équipage hostile en prime, c'était encore plus désagréable.

« - Oh il veut rien savoir. Répondit Gyn

\- Alors tu vas me dire que tu viens de ton propre chef ?

\- J'ai trois questions de retard ! Fit Gyn en rigolant. Oui, je viens de mon propre chef. Qui est ton frère ? D'ou viens-tu ? Et tes parents sont en courant que tu es devenue pirate ?

\- Mon frère, c'est Drake, Diez Drake. Je suis née a North blue... Et ma mère est dans sa tombe, maintenant elle s'en fiche du fait que je sois pirate ou nan, je pense. Et mes parents adoptifs s'en fichent du moment que je fais c'que je veux. »

Sonoko avait fait exprès de ne pas parler de Teddy ni de son père. Teddy ne voulait pas qu'elle hurle sur tous les toits qu'elle était sa petite soeur, et de toute façon, Sonoko en voulait à son grand frère. Au point qu'elle n'allait ne le considérait plus comme son grand frère. Et son père... Elle n'avait pas parlé d'un homme qui n'avait pas assumé le fait qu'il ait un enfant.

« - South blue. J'ai deux soeurs. Avoua Gyn. Et ton père est au courant ?

\- Nop' il ne sait même pas que je suis née, donc partant de là. Fit Sonoko. Tu penses quoi des Lys rouges ? »

Ah, le sujet qui fâche. Gyn savait que ce genre de sujet fâche ; car tout simplement, il était une des victimes indirectes des lys rouges. Il venait lui aussi d'une famille pauvre et une de ses soeurs était une lys rouge. Et leurs père n'était pas assez riche pour la faire devenir un Lys bleu et donc la faire devenir "comme les autres" en quelque sorte. La soeur de Gyn était une Lys rouge car elle était Lesbienne. Et c'était très mal vu. A l'époque ou la soeur de Gyn avait avoué qu'elle était lesbienne, les lys rouges s'en fichait de l'orientation sexuelle des personnes. Mais maintenant, c'était devenu important a leurs yeux. Pour Gyn c'était déjà ridicule de mettre en avant les personnes ayant un handicape car ce n'était pas de leurs fautes, mais c'était encore pire pour quelqu'un qui avait une orientation sexuelle qui ne rentre pas dans un pseudo moule dicté par la société. Il ne comprenait pas les motivations du gouvernement de faire ça.

« - Ma soeur en est une. Je pense que ça en dis long sur ma façon de penser sur ça. Répondit Gyn.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle aime les filles. Ridicule hein ? Aussi ridicule que la raison que tu as ce putain de Lys sur ton t-shirt.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait devenir un Lys rouge pour ça... Désolée. Et elle fait quoi en ce moment ? Questionna Sonoko

\- Elle est marine. Elle pense qu'en étant dans leurs camps on peu avoir des informations sur le pourquoi ils ont commencer ce mouvement. Elle croit que la marine n'est pas si pourri que ça, et qu'on peu la changer de l'intérieur. »

Ce n'était pas stupide. Mais, comment pouvait-elle encore croire qu'il y a du bon dans la marine ? Après cette idée de discrimination de population... Sonoko n'y croyait plus du tout. Pour elle, c'était tous des pourris.

« - GYN ! VIENS AVEC LA GAMINE SI ELLE EST RÉVEILLER !

\- BIEN CAPITAINE ! Répondit Gyn. Aller viens.

\- Je pensais qu'il ne voulait pas me voir... Avoua Sonoko

\- J'ai jamais dit ça. Fit Gyn. »

Gyn ne savait pas du tout le pourquoi Don Krieg voulait voir Sonoko. Mais bon, si c'était le capitaine qui le demandait.


	7. Kaze kaze no mi

Gyn et Sonoko étaient dans la cabine du capitaine Don Krieg. Il y avait un bureau au milieu de la pièce, sur le bureau de Krieg il y avait beaucoup de papier éparpillé. Dans le fond de la pièce, Sonoko voyait beaucoup de coffre remplis a raz-bord de pièce d'or. Voir un homme s'enrichir comme ça, qu'il soit pirate, marine ou bien civile cela dégoûtait Sonoko. En plus, ce n'était pas de façon loyale qu'il avait eu cet argent. Bizarrement, Sonoko avait pensé a une vieille chanson que sa mère lui chantait souvent quand elle était petite, une chanson qui parlait de la corruption d'un homme aveuglé seulement par se faire du profit sur le dos des autres. Gyn et Don Krieg faisaient un petit résumé de ce que l'équipage de don Krieg avait fait durant la journée, et après ils allaient se pencher sur le cas de Sonoko.

"- _le voilà, le capitaine devenu civil..._ _Aller confesse tes péchés..._ Murmura Sonoko

\- T'as bien foutu le Kaze Kaze no mi dans la réserve ? Demanda Don Krieg

\- Oui, comme promis"

Sonoko fut interpellé par le fruit qu'avait Don Krieg dans cette réserve. Le kaze kaze no mit, ou le fruit du vent, était exactement le pouvoir que Sonoko cherchait pour devenir le futur petit roi de north blue. Elle devait juste fouiller la nuit pour savoir ou était cette réserve. Après la réponse de Gyn, Don Krieg posa son regard sur Sonoko, il fit un sourire assez méchant, enfin, c'était l'air qu'il avait l'air d'être mauvais avec ce fichu sourire. Sonoko remarquait que le capitaine n'avait pas son armure pour une fois. Mais, quelque chose sur sa poitrine avait eu toute l'intention de Sonoko. C'était un Lys Bleu. Sonoko avait l'air fâcher contre ce signe. Mais... Cela voulait dire qu'il avait un handicap ? Mais le quel ? Don Krieg appuya son coude sur la table avant de se gratter la tête. Bien sûr, maintenant, on ne voyait plus aucun signe

"- Alors tu as avoué ton nom ? Lança Don Krieg

\- Je m'appelle Dim. Continua d'affirmer Sonoko

\- C'est Sonoko Harmonia-Diez. Fit Gyn

\- Juste Harmonia pour toi Krieg. Répondit Sonoko. Je suis pas une Diez.

\- Calme-toi Harmonia, je savais juste que tu ne t'appelais pas Dimitrius comme tu l'as affirmer"

Après avoir prononcer cette phrase, Don Krieg se leva, tout en marchant sans but apparent. Sonoko essayait de voir si il avait un handicap physique notable... Mais rien de Frappant n'était a noter a cet instant. Étais-ce un vrai Lys ? C'était la question que Sonoko se posait a cet instant. Don Krieg avait pris une épée qu'il avait achetée pour Sonoko. Pourquoi l'avoir acheter, alors que c'était une inconnue pour lui ? Disons que le nom de famille Harmonia ne lui était pas inconnu, et il s'était dit qu'il n'y avait pas de raison pour laquelle elle ne puisse pas l'avoir cette fichue épée. Il lui jeta, la petite pirate la rattrapa au vol, sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Le capitaine semblait en quelque sorte apaisé.

"- tu as une dette en vers moi. Avoua Krieg

\- Je ne veux pas de cette épée. Dit Sonoko d'un air froid

\- Trop tard"

La voix froide de Don Krieg a ce moment la fit froid dans le dos. C'était que Sonoko qui avait ressenti ça, puisque Gyn était habitué a ce capitaine. La petite aux cheveux bleus se retourna vers Gyn pour savoir ce qu'elle devait faire. Le bras droit de Don Krieg fixa Sonoko tout en levant ses épaules, pour lui il fallait se résigner et se plier a ses ordres. Vexée, Sonoko fixa son capitaine qu'elle avait eu par défaut. Elle allait lui dire quelque chose, mais quelque chose traversa l'esprit de Sonoko. Elle avait la protection de Don Krieg comme ça, et elle pouvait rejoindre plus rapidement Bellamy comme ça. Parce que se connaissant ; être seule sur les mers, elle allait être en difficulté. Voyant quelle ne bronchait pas, Don Krieg claqua ses doigts pour interpeller Sonoko et Gyn qui semblaient être dans leurs pensées. Les deux personnes regardèrent le capitaine.

"Bon Gyn, pose son épée dans le dortoir des filles, et toi Sonoko reste ici deux secondes"

Gyn regardait Sonoko et tendait une de ses mains pour que la jeune fille lui donne l'épée en question. A contre coeur, la petite Harmonia donna son épée, et vit Gyn partir. Une fois que le démon enragé claqua la porte, Sonoko se tourna vers Don Krieg. Qu'est qui allait se passer ? Don Krieg semblait en colère maintenant. Comment il faisait pour passer d'une humeur a l'autre ?! Le capitaine prit Sonoko par le bras avant de la faire sortir dehors. Et il traîna Sonoko vers un homme qui balayait.

"Machin, t'as une promotion. Vas-en cuisiner, ce truc bleu va prendre ta place"

Sympathique, il se souvenait même plus des noms des mousses qu'il avait. Don Krieg lâcha Sonoko en la poussant vers le balai que le nouveau promu avait laissé pour aller vers les cuisines. La jeune fille souffla, avant de fixer Don Krieg

"Lave tout"

Sonoko gonfla les joues, tout en voyant son capitaine partir. C'était vraiment sympathique comme travail. Elle ne s'attendait pas a être non plus haut gradé, mais pas être prise comme ça, tel un vulgaire objet. Sonoko soupira et commença a passer le balai, elle sentait que cet objet serait bientôt son nouvel ami. Tout en nettoyant le bateau du plus grand briguant d'est-blue, Sonoko avait cru voir une petite pièce qui semblait s'apparenter a une réserve. Sonoko comptait bien voler le fruit du démon qu'il y avait dedans, et ça, le soir même, pour faire payer son nouveau capitaine de l'avoir enrôlé sans avoir son mot a dire. Elle comptait aussi le manger, pour devenir l'élue du vent. Après une journée fatigante aux yeux de Sonoko, emplie de vaisselle a faire et vulgaire tâches ménagère a faire, Sonoko s'infiltra dans la réserve et essayait de fouiller un peu partout. Elle avait cru voir un coffre dans cette pièce, peu être le fruit était là. La petite pirate avait laissé la porte entrouverte pour qu'elle y voie plus clair, et ainsi ne pas utiliser la lumière et donc se faire repérer. La jeune fille fouillait partout dans la petite pièce, tout en murmurant des insultes, car elle ne trouvait pas du tout ce fichu fruit. Elle fouillait accroupit au sol.

"Sonok? C'est ÇA que tu cherches ?"

Elle entendit la porte claquer d'un coup, Sonoko se retourna qu'un coup pour savoir qui l'avait fermer et la lumière fut allumée par quelqu'un. Sonoko n'avait pas tout de suite vu qui était cette personne, et ce qu'elle pouvait désigner par le ça. Petit a petit, Sonoko fit la silhouette de Gyn. Enfin, elle se doutait que cette personne était Gyn, c'était une des deux seules personnes qu'elle connaissait le mieux dans cet équipage et Don Krieg était bien plus musclé que ça. Sonoko fixait ce que l'homme avait dans la main ; c'était un fruit du démon. Sans doute celui du vent. C'était un fruit qui était d'un bleu assez clair, bleu-gris pour être exact.

"- Nan, j'avais juste faim. Menti Sonoko

\- Tu ne sais pas mentir, tu sais ?"

Cela se voyait tout de suite que Sonoko n'était qu'une petite menteuse, cela se voyait a ses yeux. Sonoko avait fixer le mur en disant cette phrase. La gamine se levait, assez lentement pour ne pas faire de bruit et tendit la main vers Gyn

"- Donne moi ça.

\- Je ne dois pas le perdre de vue, ordre du capitaine. Avoua Gyn avec un petit sourire moqueur

\- Ordre du capitaine, ordre du capitaine, tu as que ça en bouche ! Avoua Sonoko

- _J'ai servi sous ses ordres sans opposer d'objections._

\- Hein ? Fit Sonoko étonner

\- tu ne t'attendais pas a ce que je connaisse aussi ça ?"

Gyn avait très bien entendu ce que Sonoko avait murmuré en début d'après-midi. Il n'avait pas relever sur le coup, préférant avoir un tête à tête avec elle pour lui en parler. Sonoko fixait Gyn de nouveau

"- _Servi_ , donc tu lui obéis plus sans opposer d'objections. Avoua la gamine

\- bien jouer, mais non. Répondit Gyn. Allez va dormir, les enfants doivent dormir a cette heure-ci

\- Je ne suis pas une enfant ! Sonoko gonflait les joues

\- Si, à mes yeux et en plus, tu es une mousse donc raison de plus."

Sonoko n'arrivant plus a trouver d'arguments, s'en alla de la pièce tout en murmurant des injures une nouvelle fois. Gyn avait toujours le Kaze Kaze no mi en main. Il fallait s'avouer qu'il ne s'attendait pas a ce que ça soit Sonoko qui veule le voler. Il l'avait juste remarqué un peu avant qu'elle passe à l'acte. Assez de temps pour qu'il puisse prendre une petite avance et le prendre avant la jeune mousse. Pourquoi avoir voulu voler ce fruit ? Gyn se posait de plus en plus de questions sur les motivations de Sonoko.


	8. Deux marines

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés. L'armada de Don Krieg se rapprochait de plus en plus de Grand line, après l'étape qu'ils comptaient faire sur une île, ils allaient directement Sur Grand line. Les membres importants de l'équipage du plus grand bandit d'est-blue avaient prévu d'aller sur une île pour récupérer encore un trésor. C'était la deuxième fois qu'ils partaient comment ça en mission depuis l'arriver de Sonoko. Cette dernière voulait absolument aller en mission comme ça, pour bouger un peu de se bateau. Mais, elle ne le pouvait pas, parce qu'elle n'était pas assez gradée. Sonoko était toujours en train de passer le balai sur le grand bateau de son Krieg

" _Je vie ic depuis sept ans, comme mes parents et puis les leurs... Ceux qui ramenaient de la mine d'antan, un peu de charbon dans leur sueur. Je viens du North blue, on est dimanche il est vingt heures! C'est ma terre depuis que je suis môme Mais là, j'y ai honte d'être née_ " Chantonna Sonoko

La jeune fille avait l'habitude de chanter comme ça pendant qu'elle faisait ses taches, pour les rendre un peu moins longues a ses yeux et surtout ennuyante. Elle allait faire de toute façon une pose quand quasiment tout l'équipage était parti, elle savait qu'ils allaient bientôt partir ; ils venaient d'accoster. Sonoko n'avait pas vu Gyn qui était accoudé a une barrière, un peu en hauteur. Il comptait lui demander de faire équipe avec lui durant la mission. Le bras droit de Don Krieg s'était dit que ce n'était pas agréable pour elle d'être dans un équipage contre son grès, et en plus, elle devait faire les taches qu'elle n'affectionnait pas. Il avait déjà pris l'épée de Sonoko, c'était décidé qu'elle parte avec lui.

"- _Elle avait pourtant un beau nom, mon île nommé Niji, Mais vu la haine dans ses quartiers... Moi je déménage_

\- Avant de déménager veux bien faire une mission avec moi ?"

Sonoko fut surprise par la phrase prononcée par Gyn. Elle se tourna vers lui en sursautant et en lançant son balais, Sonoko rougissait, parce qu'il l'avait entendu chanter. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle reprit son balais. Gyn était accoudé a une

"- Je peux pas, je suis pas assez gradé pour partir avec toi. Avoua Sonoko

\- J'ai demandé à Don Krieg, et tu peux venir"

Gyn lança l'épée à son propriétaire. Sonoko la rattrapa, elle n'y croyait pas... Elle allait enfin pouvoir parcourir des îles comme elle le voulait ! Elle allait enfin être une pirate comme elle le voulait. Sonoko accrocha son épée à sa ceinture et leva les bras vers le ciel.

"- On y va ! Lança Sonoko

\- Ne rêve pas Sonok, c'est encore moi qui décide de qui fait quoi"

Gyn rigolait avant de descendre de l'escalier qui les séparaient. Il devait remettre un peu la jeune fille a sa place, elle ne devait pas prendre la confiance. Sonoko soupira puis fixa son compagnon de route. Maintenant, ils allaient être ensemble pour chercher un hypothétique trésor. Le bras droit de Don Krieg avait prit la tête pour essayé de trouver ce trésor, et Sonoko était a la traine, en train de souffler. L'île où ils avaient accosté était une île coincée dans un Éternel automne. Sonoko n'aimait pas cette saison, il ne faisait pas chaud comme en été ou encore froid. Elle détestait d'être entre les deux au niveau du climat. Gyn adorait ce climat, en même temps, il avait grandi dans ce genre de climat. Il y avait un silence gênant. Les deux pirates marchaient dans une forêt.

"- On va encore marcher longtemps comme ça ? Demanda Sonoko

\- Sait pas. Avoua Gyn. Tu vas encore te plaindre ? On ne trouve pas un trésor comme ça en claquant des doigts.

\- Moi au moins j'essaye de parler !"

Sonoko était comme une petite fille. Il fallait tout trouver et ça tout de suite. Alors qu'un trésor ça pouvait être dur a trouver. Des voix commencèrent à se rapprocher, même si on ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils disaient exactement, Sonoko et Gyn se cachèrent derrière un arbre. Le brun avait mis Sonoko contre lui tout en lui mettant sa main sur sa bouche. Il avait peur qu'elle fasse une gaffe si c'était des marines.

"- Sous Amiral Harmonia ! Fit une voix féminine

\- Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de m'appeler Teddy ? Demanda un homme.

\- On m'a toujours dit qu'en temps que contre-amiral, je devais le respect aux plus grader ! C'est par habitude"

Sonoko et Gyn connaissaient bien ces deux voix. Le jeune homme connaissait la voix de la femme ; c'était sa fameuse sœur. Et Sonoko connaissait la voix de son grand-frère ce qui était normal. Gyn relâchait Sonoko, il ne pouvait pas se montrer a sa soeur... Il était recherché donc, il ne pouvait pas se montrer comme ça a une marine. Cela se voyait qu'il était embêté par ça, par le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas voir sa sœur. Surtout qu'il ne connaissait pas l'autre personne avec elle, pour peu qu'il n'aime réellement personne, il allait le mettre en prison directement. Teddy avait senti en quelque sorte Gyn et Sonoko

"Aiko, va vers la ville"

Aiko fit un petit signe de la tête, et s'en alla. Gyn mit sa main sur l'épaule de sa coéquipière, pour lui dire en quelque sorte qu'il allait voir sa sœur. Cela faisait des années qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vu.

"Teddy?"

Sonoko se mit sur le chemin de son frère. Teddy faisait semblant d'être surpris par la présence de Sonoko. Cela faisait un et demi qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vu. Teddy avait tellement changé ! Il avait les cheveux qui lui arrivaient a ses épaules, et il avait les joues creusées. Il ne souriait pas, et avait des défauts sur sa peau, comme la peau grêlée. En plus, il avait une cicatrice au niveau de sa bouche.

"- tu fous quoi la ? Demanda Teddy

\- Je suis une pirate n'oublie pas ! Avoua Sonoko. J'ai 17 ans !

\- ... Tu es une pirate ?"

Égoïstement, il pensa en premier a sa carrière. Il s'était dit que tout le monde allait le voir en Sonoko. Et donc, les marines n'allaient pas lui faire confiance pour la suite. Et aussi, il avait du mal à rentrer dans la marine parce qu'il était un Lys rouge.

"- ...

\- Quoi ? Je fais c'que je veux ! S'exclama Sonoko

\- Nan t'es chiante.

\- TEDDY ! Hurla la jeune fille qui était avec Teddy"

Le jeune homme prit le poignet de sa Petite soeur, et la jeune fille sentit quelque chose couler sur son poignet et durcir. Teddy avait le fruit du démon du béton, et il avait fait ça pour mettre un sorte de signe sur sa petite soeur.

"J'ARRIVE !" Hurla Teddy "On se reverra."

Teddy s'en alla dans la direction ou était parti sa coéquipière. Même si ce n'était pas l'entrevue la plus longue qu'il avait connu, il se sentait bien d'avoir revu sa sœur. Il n'avait peu être pas été le plus poli non plus, il s'en voulait un peu.


	9. Les Harmonia

Durant la journée, c'était le petit groupe de Gyn et Sonoko qui avaient réussi a trouver le trésor. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment reparlé de ce qui s'était passé durant l'après-midi avec les deux marines. Sonoko avait pensé que cette fille était sans doute cette fameuse sœur lys rouge, vu qu'elle traînait avec Teddy. Souvent, les personnes étant marqué d'un lys rouge restaient entre eux. Sonoko essayait de retirer le petit bracelet en béton que son frère lui avait fait. Gyn et Sonoko étaient tous les deux dans la cuisine, la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus avait eu le droit a une pause dans ses taches, pour avoir beaucoup l'équipage. La fille était assise a la table, pendant que Gyn buvait quelque chose près du frigo. Cela faisait une vingtaine de minutes que les deux pirates ne disaient plus rien. Gyn essayait de trouver une bonne tournure de phrase pour en parler, mais, il pensait de plus en plus a en parler de manière direct.

" - Alors Teddy c'est ton frère ? Questionna Gyn

\- Yep. Avoua Sonoko. Et cette fille ta sœur ?

\- Jumeaux, son nom, c'est Aiko si ça t'intéresses. Répondit Gyn. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé de lui ?"

Le mot "jumeau" raisonna en Sonoko. Elle se sentait un peu mal en repensant au passé. La jeune pirate en avait un, mais il était parti, trop tôt même. Elle soupira puis regarda Gyn. La jeune pirate prit quelques secondes avant d'essayer de répondre a Gyn

"- Je lui ai promis de faire en sorte qu'on sache qu'on a un lien de sang si proche.

\- Pour sa carrière, je suppose ?"

Sonoko fit un signe positif de la tête. Cette fameuse carrière de marine avait beaucoup entaché la relation qu'avait Teddy et Sonoko. Déjà qu'ils n'en avaient pas une très bonne... Alors, avoir son frère qui détestait tout les pirates, au point de ne pas aimer sa sœur... Ca faisait mal, très mal même. De la rancœur était née en Sonoko, elle ne savait pas si c'était le cas de Teddy. Gyn s'assit juste en face de la jeune fille. Elle soupirait. Le démon enragé avait bien vu qu'il avait touché une corde sensible, il réfléchit un peu pour changer de sujet... Et d'un coup, il pensait a quelque chose, lui qui voulait savoir les attentions de Sonoko, pourquoi il n'allait pas lui poser une question sur une légende qu'il avait entendue étant petit ?

"- J'ai une question, il y a pas une légende a North blue ? Parlant d'un petit roi, celui qui est l'incarnation du vent ? Questionna Gyn

\- ... Si, pourquoi ?

\- Je me demandais ça... Car, sur mon île les parents racontaient une légende. Cette légende faisait référence a un petit pirate né a North blue, et a ce qui paraît, il avait été ami avec un démon de Sourth blue. Et que c'était grâce a lui qu'il était devenu un grand roi."

Gyn se leva d'un coup, en posant son verre près du frigo. Sonoko se demandait si c'était vrai ce qu'il disait. Le bras droit de Don Krieg allait sortir de la pièce, en ouvrant la porte, il eut un petit moment de blocage. Le démon avait ouvert en grand la porte, mais, il ne sortait pas. Sonoko se posait des questions, pourquoi il ne partait pas ? Ce n'est pas que Sonoko ne l'aimait pas, mais il devait avoir du travail a faire ou au moins parler a Krieg

"Demain, va me voir dans la salle ou on s'entraîne a 10h"

Gyn parti enfin de la pièce. C'était super, Sonoko ne savait pas du tout se battre. Enfin, si, elle savait a peine se défendre, mais elle savait qu'elle ne ferait jamais le poids contre Gyn. Le peu de fois ou elle s'était battu, c'était contre Teddy et il ne se battait pas avec toutes ses forces. Sonoko appréhendait déjà ce qui allait se passer le lendemain alors qu'elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle allait se battre, mais au vu de la discussion, il était quasi certain qu'elle allait se battre contre Gyn. Sonoko était toujours focalisé sur son bracelet.

"Dimitrius Harmonia, père de Dimitri Harmonia et grand-père de Maria Harmonia." Lança une voix grave "Maria Harmonia est la mère de Teddy, Diez Drake, Sonoko et Akuroma. Drake n'est pas un Lys rouge, Akuroma... Je n'ai aucune information sur lui et Teddy est pardonné d'être un Lys rouge vu qu'il est Marine"

Sonoko regarda sur sa gauche, et vit Don Krieg entré par la porte. L'homme avait un papier en main, il avait sans doute fait des recherches sur sa famille. En même temps, ce n'était pas dur de savoir qui était qui, du côté de sa mère, ils étaient tous des Lys rouges, au vu de l'organisation avec les archives. Oui, parce que Dimitrius était mort il y a des années et des années, c'est pour ça qu'elle donnait le nom de son arrière-grand-père ; il n'était pas sur les listes actuelles. Et pour son grand-père... Sonoko ne savait pas ce qu'il était devenu, un jour, il avait tenu tête a des marines, et depuis ce jour Sonoko ne l'avait plus jamais revu. Peut-être était, il a Imple Down, peu être était il mort. C'était autant de choses incertaines lié a cette personne. Dimitri avait tenu tête a la marine au sujet des Lys rouges. Sonoko s'était promit de ne rien dire sur Akuroma à se moment précis.

"J'ai tout du côté des Harmonia, un peu des Diez vu que Drake et Barrels étaient des marines. Mais aucun mot sur la famille de ton père"

Krieg s'assit en face de Sonoko. Il avait appris que Maria avait eu Sonoko a une époque où elle était séparée de Barrels. Mais, après ils se sont remis ensemble quelques mois avant la naissance de Sonoko. La jeune fille ne fixait pas du tout son capitaine. Il attendait une réponse de la jeune mousse, et la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus le sentait. Elle lança quelques regards vers Krieg.

"J'ai jamais été reconnu par mon père, c'est pour ça qu'on a aucune information sur lui"

Elle s'en fichait d'avoir a dire quelque chose sur son père a se moment précis. Parce qu'elle n'avait aucun sentiment envers cet homme... En même temps, elle avait promis à sa mère de ne jamais haïr son père biologique, car il avait ses raisons de partir comme ça et de ne jamais revenir. Sonoko se demandait si c'était vraiment vrai cette histoire de raison, et qu'il n'avait pas dit ça a Maria pour atténuer la douleur qu'elle aurait pu avoir. Sonoko aurait eu plus de mal a parler de Barrels ou Akuroma.

"- Tu as des informations sur lui ? Questionna Krieg

\- Il était marine à une époque, un haut gradé a ce qui parait. Avoua Sonoko. Pourquoi tant de questions sur ma famille ?

\- J'ai connu quelqu'un portant le nom d'harmonia"

Sonoko leva à peine son regard vers Krieg. Temps mieux qu'il a connu quelqu'un avec le nom de famille Harmonia. Sonoko pensait que c'était un nom de famille assez donné, ce qui était totalement faux. Don Krieg se leva de la table.

"Je te conseille de faire des recherches sur ta famille"

Le capitaine s'en alla de la pièce. Sonoko soupira, depuis quand il lui donnait des conseils ? Ce n'était pas un membre de sa famille, aux yeux de Sonoko, il n'avait pas a lui donner des conseil, surtout au sujet de sa famille. Cet homme était de plus en plus bizarre.


	10. Entrainement

Hey ! Enfin le chapitre ! Je dois avoué que je devais le sortir avant le 4 juillet, je me sentais pas capable de faire un chapitre d'une fille qui se fait casser la gueule, même si le combat n'est pas beaucoup décrit. On se demande pourquoi xD -sort-

* * *

Le lendemain, a dix heures. Sonoko était comme promis dans la salle d'entraînement. La jeune fille avait dormi dans cette salle, elle en avait eu assez des remarques incessante des autres membres de son équipage. Les gens qui composaient l'armada de Don Krieg n'étaient pas spécialement raffinés et demandaient trop souvent pourquoi elle s'habillait comme un homme, ou alors pourquoi elle s'était présenter comme un homme a Don Krieg. Elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait ! La jeune fille était en train de dormir dans un coin, quand elle sentit une épée tomber sur elle, sur son visage. Elle se réveilla en un bon. C'était Gyn qui lui avait envoyé ça sur le visage. Il paraissait plus sérieux que d'habitude et plus en colère. Bien qu'il ne souriait jamais en temps normal, mais la, c'était différent... Sonoko avait lu beaucoup de Chose sur ce Gyn comme le fait qu'il était un monstre. Sonoko était surprise par le fait qu'il venait de lui-même lui poser des questions. Mais la, il avait une vrai tête de démon.

"Lève-toi" ordonna Gyn

"Mais j'ai pas mangé..." Fit Sonoko

"t'avais qu'a te lever plus tôt pour manger. C'est de ta faute, maintenant, on s'entraîne"

Maintenant Sonoko comprenait pourquoi il avait cette réputation de Démon ; si déjà il était comme ça pour un entraînement... Ca devait être quoi pendant une bataille ? Sonoko se levait difficilement. Elle prit son épée qu'elle avait eue. Sonoko n'eut pas le temps de sortir son épée qu'elle s'était fait attaqué par Gyn et ses tonfas. Sonoko fut envoyé a l'autre plus de la pièce. La jeune fille se releva rapidement en gonflant ses joues. Comment osait-il la frapper comme ça sans prévenir ? Elle courut le plus vite possible vers Gyn en dégainant son épée. Le combat durait comme ça, durant une bonne heure. Sonoko n'avait bien sûr jamais eu l'avantage, Gyn était plus fort et plus rapide qu'elle. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus était allongée sur le dos, n'ayant plus la force de se lever. Gyn se retourna vers Sonoko

"Faut que tu arrives a me battre, sinon tu ne seras d'aucune utilité pour Don Krieg."

Il allait doucement vers la porte avant de se stopper, il réfléchissait un peu en regardant par la petite fenêtre qui était dans la porte. Gyn se demandait si vraiment Don Krieg importait beaucoup pour la jeune fille. Gyn eu quelque chose en tête, peu être ce quelque chose allait faire changer d'avis Sonoko. Enfin, il espérait sincèrement

"Et si tu n'es pas forte, tu pourras jamais revoir Drake."

C'est sur ses mots que Gyn s'en allait. Il avait une attitude bizarre avec Sonoko, d'habitude, il se serai totalement fichu de sa présence. Mais, le fait qu'elle soit une Lys rouge comme sa jumelle... Il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Le démon se demandait si ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle Sonoko était ici ; Don Krieg était un ancien Lys rouge. Il avait réussi a intégré - grâce a l'argent - les Lys bleus permettant de le sauver de cette discrimination. Sonoko se levait avec difficulté, tout en se répétant la phrase dite par Gyn dans sa tête. Il avait raison... Elle n'était pas assez forte pour pouvoir espéré voir son grand frère. Maintenant, il fallait s'entrainer un maximum. Enfin, quand elle avait le temps avec toutes les taches que Don Krieg lui donnait, ça allait être dur. Sonoko s'en allait doucement de la pièce pour reprendre son activité normale, la, c'était s'occuper de la cuisine, avec la vaisselle. C'était donc ça d'être une mousse, c'était bien ennuyant. La jeune fille faisait ses gestes sans vraiment réfléchir

" _Elle avait pourtant un beau nom, ma petite ile de Niji... Mais vu la haine dans le voisinage, moi je déménage ! Mais vu la haine dans le voisinage, je déménage... Je déménage_ "

Cette chanson était un des seuls souvenirs qu'elle avait de son grand-père. Il chantait souvent cette chanson a Sonoko, elle ne savait pas réellement pourquoi d'ailleurs, du moins quand elle était petite.

" _Je suis rien de plus qu'un petit facteur... Qui va au marché le mardi, et qui est très observateur. Quand j'cligne de l'œil, j'photographie ! Et si je te dis bonjour des yeux_  
 _En tendant tes lettres, tes factures..._ "

C'était une chanson qui prouvait la résistance de certains Lys rouge en vers le gouvernement. La plupart de gens sous cette appellation vivait ça comme une fatalité, se disant que c'était normal. Et personne ne s'attendait a ce qu'il allait se passer avec eux, avec les enfants Lys rouges.  
" _Je sais qu'il y a une chance sur deux que t'es une ordure anti-Lys rouge_ "

Sonoko entendit quelqu'un marcher près de la porte, elle se demandait si cette personne allait rentrer dans la pièce. Elle ne disait plus un mot, pour pas quelle se fasse lâcher comme ça, tout ça parce qu'elle chantait une chanson.

" _J'habite ici depuis trente ans, et je pensais pas que c'était possible. Comme si le chômage a trente pour-cent, ça rend la bêtise transmissible. Le boulanger, les ouvrier... Et même les lys rouge aussi ! Comme si se tirer une balle dans le pieds fessait courir plus vite pardis_ "

Sonoko, surprise se retourna pour voir qui était cette personne qui avait prononcer ça. Il n'y avait personne, c'était quoi encore que ça ?! Depuis quand des personnes parlaient sans être présenté ? Surtout, que Sonoko ne reconnaissait pas la voix qui avait prononcer ça. Et elle ne pouvait le dire a personne vu qu'elle serai prise pour une folle


	11. Le vol

Une bonne semaine c'était écoulée. L'amana de Don Krieg était passée sur GrandLine depuis deux jours maintenant. Sonoko ne savait pas trop quoi faire maintenant, avant elle voulait partir de cet équipage, mais... Maintenant qu'ils étaient sur cette partie du monde et étant encore faible, elle pensait qu'être sous la protection d'un pirate, c'était beaucoup mieux, même si elle ne l'aimait pas. Mais la ce n'était pas vraiment la chose a laquelle Sonoko pensait, elle se demandait ce qu'était devenu Barrels. Elle pensait a ça durant sa garde, elle trouvait ça inutile de surveiller le bateau ; personne n'allait attaquer le plus grand briguant de tout est-blue. C'était un point de vue naïf, il y avait des pirates bien plus fort sur cette mer. Le bateau était amarré sur une île

Sonoko regardait le ciel étoilé, en se demandant ce qu'était devenu Barrels, depuis qu'il était parti avec Drake elle n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de son beau-père. Elle ne s'entendait pas très bien avec, mais elle voulait le revoir au moins une fois pour le remercier. Le remercier d'avoir quand même été la pour elle, en temps que figure paternel. C'était pas le cas de son vrai père, et Barrels avait au moins ça pour lui. Puis, elle repensait a son jumeau ; Akuroma. Il était partit trop tôt, dans les souvenirs de la jeune fille, c'était a cause de Barrels qu'il était mort. Elle se souvenait que leur beau-père l'avait frappé et qu'il était tombé, puis quelques jours après, Maria lui avait dit qu'elle ne le reverrai plus. En pensant a Maria, Sonoko repensait aussi a sa mère. Elle était assez triste. Il y avait des soirs comme ça, elle pensait beaucoup plus a sa famille que d'autres. Et aussi, ça devait être parce qu'elle était seule, pas qu'elle ne pensait jamais a sa famille quand elle était avec Aliona et Stanislas, mais elle n'avait pas que ça a penser.

D'un coup, elle sentie quelqu'un la forcer a mangé quelque chose. Cette personne la tenait fermement par derrière, pour pas qu'elle voit la personne qui faisait ça. Cette chose avait un goût ignoble, la jeune fille l'aurai recraché si elle n'avait pas cette main sur la bouche. Une fois avalée, la jeune fille fut poussée sur la terre et elle reçut en pleine figure sa pierre précieuse. Cette dernière était dans une lettre. Avec l'obscurité, elle n'avait pas du tout remarquer ça.

"LEVEZ LES AMARRES, ON SE FAIT ATTAQUER"

C'était la voix de Gyn. C'était lui qui l'avait pousser comme ça ? Pourquoi ? Et elle avait manger quoi ? Elle remarquait le bateau s'éloigner sans qu'elle puisse le rattraper ou alors essayer de se faire remarquer. Comment elle allait faire ?! Sonoko se mit assise et commençait a réfléchir. Puis, en remarquant qu'elle n'avait aucune solution, la jeune pirate aux cheveux bleus commençait a pleurer, elle voyait mal a cause des larmes. Sonoko se sentait comme une petite fille qu'on avait abandonné, une fois de plus. C'était assez paradoxale, même si elle ne se sentait pas bien entourer de tout ses compagnons, elle se sentait au moins entourer. C'était aussi bizarre qu'elle soit partie comme ça, seule pour faire un équipage.

La jeune fille avait enfin remarqué l'enveloppe ou était sa pierre. Elle l'ouvrit, et remarquait qu'en plus il y avait une lettre. Sonoko respirait un grand coup, avant de lire cette lettre. Elle devait se calmer, pour avoir l'esprit au clair pour savoir bien lire et aussi pour essayer de trouver quelque chose a faire. Une fois calmer, la jeune fille commençait a lire cette fameuse lettre. Il était seulement noté trois phrases ; "Attends moi sur Whisky Peak. Je t'expliquerai tout a se moment la. Si je suis pas la au bout d'une semaine, part et continue ton voyage". Elle n'était même pas signé, mais vu le taux d'illettrisme dans cet équipage, il n'y avait pas trop de monde qui aurai pu écrire ça. Pour elle, les deux personnes qui pouvaient être derrière ça pouvait qu'être Don Krieg ou Gyn. Mais, pourquoi le capitaine de cet équipage aurait-il fait ça ? Sonoko soupira, puis elle n'avait qu'a attendre une semaine a Whisky Peak. La jeune fille se levait, puis marchait calmement vers la ville, il devait avoir un radeau ou une petite barque a acheter... Ou voler, au choix, ça allait dépendre de la tournure des événements. Sonoko détestait ça, elle qui était plus du genre a tout planifier, elle sentait tout partir petit a petit.

La journée s'était écoulée, la nuit était tombée. La jeune pirate avait trouvé un endroit ou avoir un bateau, mais il y avait un soucis ; elle n'avait pas d'argent sur elle. Elle n'avait qu'a le voler, puis le cacher une fois arrivé a Whisky Peak. Sonoko avait encore une fois caché son Lys rouge et fait en sorte qu'on puisse la prendre pour un garçon, cela allait lever tout soupçon sur elle. La petite pirate attendait qu'il n'y ait plus aucun bruit près du port de la ville pour voler son fameux bateau. Elle n'allait pas en voler un grand, cela allait être facilement remarquable, mais un petit serait plus facile a cacher.

Sonoko sauta dans une petite barque, et hissa doucement la voile. Elle espérait seulement que le vent soit favorable... Comme ça, elle partirait plus vite sans se faire prendre. Mais, a son grand malheur le vent était a l'opposer de la direction de Whisky Peak.

"Gamin... Tu fais quoi la ?"

Sonoko se retournait doucement, elle savait très bien ce qui était a l'origine de cette voix. Elle se demandait comment cela allait tourner, si elle devait se battre ou non... Si c'était la première option, est-ce qu'elle arriverait a le battre ? Elle priait en elle pour que le vent change de cap, maintenant. Mais, cela allait être très peu probable.

"Je... je... Je peux tout expliquer m'seus"

D'un coup, sans comprendre vraiment, le vent avait tourné. C'était brusque, et le bateau était extrêmement rapide. Comment cela avait pu arriver ? Sonoko n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi, elle lançait des regard derrière elle, en espérant ne pas être poursuivi. Le cœur de Sonoko battait de plus en plus fort. Même si cela faisait quasiment un moi qu'elle était pirate, le fait de voler n'était pas devenu quelque chose de normal. À vrai dire, c'était la première chose qu'elle avait voler. Maintenant ; direction Whisky Peak.


	12. La princesse et le roi

Sonoko était arrivée de nuit sur l'île ou elle devait se rendre. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus se sentait mal d'avoir volé ce bateau... Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Maintenant, elle marchait sans but dans les rues vide de cette Whisky Peak, il n'y avait personne. C'était la nuit, comme Sonoko n'avait pas d'endroit ou aller, elle voulait juste trouver quelque chose comme un dessous de pont ou un semblant de cabane pour pouvoir être a l'abri. Mais, la jeune pirate savait qu'elle n'allait pas réussir a dormir tout de suite ; elle pensait beaucoup au fait que le vent était particulièrement clément avec elle. Etant petite, Sonoko avait entendu que cet élément était particulièrement handicapant. Plus le temps passait et plus elle pensait que le jour ou elle était passer par-dessus bord qu'elle avait manger le kaze kaze no mi.

"- qui es-tu gamin ? Ton père ne t'as jamais dit qu'il ne fallait jamais sortir seul a une heure pareil ?

\- Igaram..."

Sonoko se tourna doucement vers les deux voix quelle avait entendu. Il y avait deux personnes qui étaient dans une ruelle sombre, il y avait une femme et un homme avec des bigoudis. La femme était facilement reconnaissable ; c'était Vivi Nefertari, princesse du royaume d'Alabasta. À côté d'elle il y avait un homme, ce fameux Igaram devait être son garde du corps. Sonoko avait sous son manteau son épée et tout en se tournant vers son interlocuteur la jeune princesse remarquait un lys rouge sur la poitrine de Sonoko

"- Connaît pas mon père, mais mon beau-père m'a toujours bien élevé. Avouait Sonoko avec une voix plus grave

\- T'es un Lys rouge... Dit assez surprit Vivi

\- Ouais et ?

\- Parle mieux a la princesse ! Répondit Igaram

\- Nop. Si on me résume a cette fleur, je ne suis pas poli

\- C'est rien Igaram... C'est quoi ton nom ?"

La jeune princesse se rapprochait de la jeune pirate travestie avec un sourire gênée. La jeune princesse semblait gênée par la phrase prononcée par Igaram, comme si c'était sa faute. Sonoko lança quelques regard a Vivi et fixait ses pieds

"- Akuroma... Akuroma Harmonia Diez...

\- Diez ?"

Vivi semblait étonner a l'entente du prénom. Savait-elle quelque chose sur la famille des Diez que Sonoko ne savait pas ? La princesse fit signe a celle qu'elle prenait pour un jeune garçon de la suivre. Sonoko suivit tout en étant sur ses gardes... On ne savait jamais, si jamais elle allait tomber sur des personnes plus fortes qu'elle. Ils arrivèrent devant une auberge, Vivi fit un petit sourire

"- On te paye un repas si tu réponds a nos questions. Fit Vivi

\- Un repas ET une chambre pour la nuit. Exigea Sonoko

\- Non mais tu n'as pas honte ? La princesse est déjà très gentille de proposer un repas pour vous...

\- Très bien. Fit Sonoko en partant

\- Reviens, on te paye aussi la chambre"

Sonoko revenu sur ses pas avec un grand sourire, cela était très facile de négocier avec eux. Pour que cela soit si facile, il fallait qu'ils aient une bonne raison de vouloir parler a Sonoko. Ils étaient rentrés dans l'auberge, la jeune fille mangeait des patates et des légume, tout ça avec un grand sourire. Elle n'avait pas retiré son chapeau, on ne devait pas la prendre pour une fille. Malgré les remarques d'Igaram, comme quoi cela n'était pas poli de garder son chapeau a table, Sonoko s'en fichait

"- On a besoin d'avoir certaines informations sur Barrels... Avoua Vivi

\- Quoi ? Demanda Sonoko avec la bouche pleine"

Igaram se retenait de dire quelque chose. Il fallait qu'ils sachent quelque chose sur cet ancien marine. Quelque chose de très important pour eux, au sujet d'un pouvoir qu'il avait. Et Igaram, c'était dit que la personne avait eux, pour peu qu'elle avait une fierté assez grande le petit nommé Akuroma allait ce braqué et rien dire

"- Tu savais qu'il avait un fruit du démon n'est-ce pas ? Fit Vivi

\- Oui, Fruit du souvenir. Répondit Sonoko

\- Tu peux nous en parler ? Parce qu'on pense qu'une fille a manger son fruit du démon"

Sonoko pausa sa fourchette, elle essayait de se souvenir de son pouvoir. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle l'avait plus vu... Elle eue quelques petits souvenir par-ci par-la qui revenaient, c'était souvent la voix de sa mère qui résonnait dans la tête de la jeune fille.

"-Je me souviens a peine je dois avouer. Je me souviens que ma maman avait demandé a Barrels de ne jamais utiliser son pouvoir sur nous pour qu'on se fasse des souvenirs totalement vrai. Mais a ce qui parait, il a utilisé sur l'un d'entre nous son pouvoir.

\- Tu sais sur qui ?

\- Je dois avouer que je m'en souviens plus, j'étais trop petit pour m'en souvenir. C'était après la mort de ma petite sœur donc j'avais que quatre ans.

\- ... Je suis désolée... Il est mort de maladie ?"

Vivi avait entendu qu'il y avait une maladie incurable qui touchait souvent les enfants, donc elle pensait que c'était la raison de la mort de la jeune fille. Sonoko semblait triste de parler de ça. Sonoko avait en quelque sorte inversé les rôles pour la mort du jumeau.

"- Non... Mais j'ai pas envie d'en parler, mais qu'est que fichez vous si loin de votre royaume ?

\- On ne doit pas en parler en public. Avoua Vivi

\- Vous me réservez ma chambre et vous la payez, puis on en parle en priver"

Sonoko finissait son repas tout en faisant un petit sourire satisfait, elle avait au moins un endroit pour dormir au moins une nuit. En plus, c'était bien mieux d'avoir un vrai lit que dormir au sol. Pendant que les deux personnes ayant demandé des informations sur le beau-père de Sonoko, la jeune fille se disait qu'elle n'allait sans doute pas avoir tout les détails, mais cette histoire de la princesse Nefertari si loin d'Alabasta... Alors que le pays était sur le point de connaître une révolution, c'était quelque chose de bizarre aux yeux de la petite pirate. Une fois dans la chambre, elle avait eu un résumé de l'histoire, enfin... Elle a supposé, Sonoko avait eu l'information qu'ils avaient rejointe un groupe qui allaient les aider a arrêté une révolution. C'était sans doute un mensonge, c'était peu-être vrai. Sonoko se contentait de ça comme explication.

"- T'es sûre qu'on peut faire confiance a ce môme ? Demanda Igaram qui fixait Sonoko assise sur le lit. On ne sait pas ce qui fait dans la vie ce gamin.

\- Je suis pirate. Avoua Sonoko. J'attends un ami ici avant de reprendre mon voyage. Et je ne suis pas un môme, je suis un roi ! Répondit Sonoko

\- Si tu es un roi, ou es ton armée ? Quelle est l'île que tu gouvernes ? Ou es juste ta couronne pour prouver que tu l'es. Fit Igaram

\- Mon armée sera constituée de neuf personnes, je ne gouvernerai pas une île, c'est trop petit pour moi une simple île et j'aurai bientôt une couronne ne t'inquiète pas"

Sonoko regardait trois dans les yeux Igaram, pour montrer qu'elle ne se démontait pas. Vivi soupirait, Igaram a toujours été comme ça, super suspicieux. Surtout que pour la jeune princesse, la personne qu'ils avaient vu n'allait jamais les revoir, donc ils n'avaient pas de soucis a se faire.


	13. Une semaine plus tard

Trois mois pour ça xD Sinon bonne année !

* * *

Les jours s'écoulaient normalement, Sonoko ne s'était pas fait remarquer par les autorités et heureusement. Elle avait peur que la personne qui elle a volé le bateau déclare ce vol a la Marine. Bien sûr, la marine avait d'autres choses a faire que de s'occuper d'un petit vol, mais il fallait être prudent. Il fallait être le plus irréprochable possible. Pour la plupart des personne de cette île, Sonoko était juste un enfant qui trainait comme ça, sans aucun but précis. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux ; elle n'avait aucun but précis pour le moment a part d'attendre Gyn. Elle ne savait pas non plus ce qu'elle allait faire après si Gyn ne revenait pas. Elle n'avait pas penser a cette option car pour elle, c'était logique qu'il revienne comme il l'avait promit et qui fasse parti de son groupe. Il suffisait juste d'un signe pour Sonoko, elle ne pouvait pas rester dans cette incertitude. Du moins a ces yeux il ne fallait pas qu'elle y reste. Sonoko voulait l'attendre encore un peu sur cette île, mais elle ne pouvait pas attendre indéfiniment Gyn, sinon elle allait rester a jamais sur cette île si il ne tenait pas sa promesse.

La jeune pirate pour passer le temps, rendait service aux gens vivant sur L'île, comme en faisant des courses pour eux ou en promenant leurs animaux par exemple. Elle faisait ça pour avoir un peu d'argent, elle n'en avait pas eu beaucoup mais c'était déjà un bon début a ses yeux. Elle s'était rappelé que sa mère lui disait souvent que c'était bien de faire ça.

"- Merci petit ! Tu peux gardé la monnaie !

\- Merci m'dame !"

Sonoko tendait les sachets qu'elle avait eu, avec les courses qu'une vieille dame devait faire. Heureusement qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle était une Lys rouge, personne n'aurait voulut son aide dans ce cas la. La jeune pirate travestie faisait un grand sourire et s'en allait en marchant vite, tout en rigolant, elle avait dit quelle avait un âge assez jeune donc elle devait faire en sorte que son image colle avec ce qu'elle avait dit. Et bien sûr, si elle n'avait pas eu cette maladie a la jambe elle aurai courut. La jeune fille pensait à acheter du pain pour manger un peu, cela faisait plus de vingt quatre heures qu'elle n'avait plus manger, pour éviter d'utiliser trop d'argent. Mais, son ventre lui avait rappeler de prendre un repas a ce moment. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus marchait vers le centre-ville. Il y avait dans une petite rue une épicerie ou il y avait des choses pas cher. Pendant sa marche, deux civiles parlaient entre eux assez soucieux. C'était deux femmes, sans doutes racontaient-elles quelques ragots.

"- Gamin ! Faut pas aller au centre-ville, une bagarre entre deux pirates ce son disputer ! La marine va bientôt arrivé. Avouait une d'entre elle

\- Ah ? Et c'est qui les pirates qui se battent ?!"

Sonoko espérait qu'un des deux noms qui seront cité par la femme serait celui de Gyn. Les deux femmes regardèrent bizarrement le "gamin" en face d'elles, pourquoi il voulait savoir leurs noms ? Était-il un allié ?

"- Pourquoi ?

\- Euh... Je veux savoir si je connais ces pirates ! ahaha, je veux être marine c'pour ça ! Menti Sonoko"

La jeune fille n'était pas une très bonne menteuse, son sourire gênée et les légères rougeurs apparente sur ses joues en disait long sur ce qu'elle venait de dire ; elle avait bien sûr dit un mensonge. Sonoko s'était promis qu'elle devait travailler sur ça, si elle ne savait pas contrôlées ses émotions cela pouvait lui causer du tort. Ce qui était encore plus bizarre - du moins aux yeux de Sonoko - c'est qu'elle pouvait se faire passer pour un garçon durant quelques jours sans être gêné et que juste pour une fausse excuse elle se sentait mal. Les deux femmes s'étaient dites qu'elles ne devaient pas insister sur le sujet.

"Un certain Nyaban... Et... L'autre se fait surnommer Le démon enrager"

Le visage de Sonoko s'illuminait d'un coup. Bien sûr, elle ne connaissait pas du tout Nyaban, peu de personne connaissait le surnom des membres de l'équipage de Kuro. Mais, le surnom démon enrager était pas étrange a la jeune fille. Elle commençait a marché le plus rapidement qu'elle pouvait, malgré le fait qu'on lui déconseiller d'aller au centre-ville. Sonoko devait voir Gyn, il n'y avait que lui qui se faisait appeler le démon Enragé.

"GYYYYYN"

Sonoko se rapprochait de plus en plus du centre-ville. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personne là-bas, mais on pouvait entendre des bruits de pas, et quelque chose tomber. La jeune femme se retournait vers le bruit sourd qui avait eu a l'instant. Il y avait un homme debout, quelqu'un de taille normale, enfin, il en aurait une s'il n'avait pas son dos vouté. C'était un homme aux cheveux bouclés et vert, avec des oreilles de chats sur le haut de son crâne. Il avait des vêtements banal, sans doute avait-il troqué son accoutrement pour pas qu'on le reconnaît. Cet homme devait être Nyaban, Sonoko ne le connaissait pas du tout. Le pirate fixait le sol avant de lâcher un petit rire. Le sourire de la jeune fille disparut petit a petit

"Alors, comme ça, c'est ça un démon enragé"

L'homme parti, Sonoko fixait l'endroit que regardait l'homme qui venait de partir. Il y avait un corps par terre, il ne bougeait pas. Sonoko se rapprochait doucement

"Gyn?"

Elle n'osait pas y croire. Il ne pouvait pas être mort... Non. Et cet homme au sol, c'était bien Gyn. Sonoko s'écroula au sol juste a côté de lui. Elle le secouait.

"GYN"

L'homme gémis difficilement, et entrouvrit les yeux avec peine. Il ne voyait qu'une silhouette vaguement masculine. Sonoko se relevait tout en essayant de mettre le démon sur son dos. Elle fit un petit sourire pour essayé de se rassuré

"T'inquiètes pas, je connais un médecin Gyn"


	14. Le vagabond

"- Mais il manque que 100 berry ! Je peux faire ce que vous voulez !

\- Désolé gamin, on ne prend pas quand on n'est pas sûr qu'on va payer, surtout que ton copain et un pirate. Tu ne te rends pas compte du risque pris ? En plus, j'ai entendu dire que tu étais un lys rouge ! "

Sonoko soupirait et tirait la langue au médecin en question. Comment il pouvait ce revendiqué médecin et refusé un patient dans le besoin ? En plus il ne manquait pas beaucoup, donc elle aurai pu faire la vaisselle ou alors faire un petit boulot pour revenir avec ces cent fichus Berry. Et, les informations étaient vite relayées, surtout au sujet des lys rouge. La petite aux cheveux bleus tournait le dos au médecin. Elle avait Gyn sur son dos tout en pestant et en s'en allant. C'était dure cette situation, que se soit sur le plan physique, Sonoko n'avait pas beaucoup de force et Gyn perdait beaucoup de sang. Et sur le plan moral, car Sonoko se sentait impuissante pour aider son ami. Elle sortait du cabinet du médecin. Il y avait encore un espoir, un charlatan qui se faisait passer pour un médecin. Même si Sonoko n'aimait pas trop ces charlatans, c'était son dernier espoir. Elle essayait de se hâté pour rejoindre l'autre bout de l'île, pour allez voir cet homme. Fort heureusement ; l'île n'était pas bien grande, elle rejoignit une maison délabrée en moins de dix minutes.

"M'SEEUUUUUS" Hurla Sonoko

Une fenêtre s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un homme qui semblait être un vagabond. Il avait les cheveux gras, blanc et des lunettes qui ne laissait même pas apparaître ses yeux. Sonoko ce retenu d'avoir peur, cela ne servait a rien et elle devait battre ce côté peureux qu'elle avait. L'homme remarquait un homme sur le dos de la personne, il semblait être dans un piteux état

"- C'est pour ton ami, c'est ça gamin ?

\- Oui m'seus ! On refuse de l'aider parce qu'il est pirate ! Affirma Sonoko.

\- Et c'est toi le fameux Lys rouge qui se fait appeler Dimitrius ?"

Sonoko fit un signe de la tête, elle était agacé. Il allait sans doute refusé, tout comme l'autre. Tout ça, parce qu'elle en était une. Elle s'apprêtait à s'attendre a un refus quand elle entendit l'homme descendre et ouvrir la porte. Il était habillé tout en noir, et au niveau de sa poitrine, il y avait un Lys Bleu. Sonoko fut surprise, et fixait se signe.

"bah quoi ? On est dans la même merde ! On doit s'entraider !"

Sonoko était heureuse et rentrait chez le médecin. Ce dernier s'occupait des soins pour Gyn. Pendant ce temps, la jeune fille était assise au sol, elle réfléchissait toujours a ce Lys bleu. Ce signe représentait la catégorie des Lys qui avaient eu assez d'argent pour payer leur propre "liberté" en quelque sorte. Sur le papier, toutes personnes ayant payé une certaine somme, étaient plus du toute discriminée. Mais ça, ce n'était que la théorie, ils étaient encore discriminés, mais moins que les lys rouge. Certaines personnes préféraient dépenser plein d'argent plutôt que devoir trouvé par chance un médecin qui accepte de les soigner par exemple. Le médecin sorti d'une pièce, en baillant. Il avait les mains pleine de sang, il allait vers un lavabo et se lavait les mains

"- J'vous dois combien ? Questionna Sonoko

\- Rien Dim. Fit le médecin.

\- Mais... Je dois bien faire quelque chose pour vous !"

Le médecin regardait le petit surnommé Dimitrius. Il Faisait, un petit sourire, c'était normal de l'avoir fait sans rien demandé en échange a ses yeux. Puis, une idée traversa la tête du vagabond, il pouvait demander a Dimitrius de l'amener sur une île... Il devait se rendre a Alabasta, vu que le jeune homme était un navigateur il pouvait en profiter.

"- Si tu insistes, tu pourrais me ramener a Alabasta ? C'est sur ta route ?

\- Je dois aller a Mock town sur l'île de Jaya ! C'est proche donc je peux vous ramener ! Si vous répondez a une de mes questions"

Le médecin fit un petit rire, il se doutait déjà de la question. On lui posait souvent, donc il avait l'habitude de devoir y répondre. Il sortit une pomme de sa poche et fixait de haut en bas le petit pirate.

"- Comment un gars qui, dans sa façon d'être en tout cas, est un mendiant peu être devenu un Lys Bleu c'est ça ?

\- ... Oui...

\- J'ai aidé une bonne personne a un moment et elle m'a donner assez d'argent voila. Et j'ai pu avoir le nom des lys rouges et des lys bleue grâce a ça.

\- J'peux voir le registre ?"

Sonoko pensait toujours que Don Krieg était un Lys bleu lui aussi, et elle voulait en avoir la certitude. Le médecin cherchait un gros livre et le donna a Sonoko. La petite travestie cherchait le prénom de Don Krieg dans le registre et elle tombait dessus. Et elle avait raison, son ancien capitaine était un Lys bleu, il a donc payé pour le devenir. Elle fermait le registre

"C'est par lié a la maladie a ta jambe que tu l'es devenu ?"

Il n'était pas stupide, il l'avait tout de suite remarqué quand elle avait fait quelques pas. Ce genre de choses se remarquait.

"- Ouais, c'est la même que celle qu'avait ma mère !

\- Et sans doute ton père, il faut que les deux l'aient pour que les enfants soient infectées

\- P'têtre, connaît pas mon père. Et vous pourquoi vous l'étiez ?

\- Parce que je n'ai pas voulu divorcer de ma femme qui avait une malformation a la main"

On pouvait entendre de la rancœur dans la voix de l'homme. Sonoko commençait a sentir de plus en plus de haine en vers les gens qui avaient organiser ça... Comment pouvait-on être comme ça ? Sentant que c'était un sujet sensible pour le médecin, Sonoko voulait changer de sujet au plus vite

"- Et vous voulez partir quand a Alabasta ?

\- Quand ton ami sera guéri, dans 4 jours normalement"


	15. sheik

Quatre jours s'étaient écoulée, Gyn arrivait plus ou moins a tenir sur ses jambes. C'était déjà ça, il y a quelques jours il n'aurait pas pu tenir sur ses deux jambes, les trois personnes devaient rapidement partir de l'île ou ils étaient. Sonoko avait réussi a plus ou moins faire deux nouveaux lits dans son petit bateau, avec des tissus pour s'en servir comme couette. C'était assez rudimentaire, mais c'était toujours mieux que de dormir a même le sol. Gyn était obligé par Sonoko de rester allonger. Le médecin ne disait rien, c'était leurs histoires maintenant de comment être dans ce bateau. C'était un petit bateau ou on pouvait être deux en temps normal, mais faire un bout de chemin a trois n'allaient pas déranger.

"- Allons a Alabasta! Hurla Sonoko

\- Mais le vent souffle dans le sens contraire d'alabasta"

A peine le médecin ai fini sa phrase, le vent souffla dans la bonne direction. Sonoko tenait la voile, toute contente d'avoir fait son changement de direction en maîtrisant plus ou moins, pas comme la dernière fois. Lorsqu'elle avait utilisé durant le vol du bateau, ce n'était pas prévu, au point que sur le moment elle n'avait pas pensé que c'était elle qui l'avait utilisé. Le médecin était surpris par ce qui c'était passé, et ne parlait pas du tout en fixant Sonoko, était-ce elle qui avait changé de cap ?

"Le Kaze Kaze no mi est impressionnant n'est-ce pas ?"

Le médecin se retournait, et vit Gyn assis adossé a un mur. Il n'avait pas écouté les conseils de Sonoko. Le médecin ne fit pas de remarque, c'était plus son affaire maintenant. L'homme aux cheveux blancs fit un signe positif de la tête et regardait de nouveau Sonoko qui semblait savoir bien navigué.

"- A ce qui parait ce fruit a appartenu a un petit pirate, qui est devenu roi petit a petit. Fit Gyn

\- L'histoire de Sheik est très connue. Avoua le médecin.

\- Vous connaissez son histoire ? Demanda Sonoko surprise. Et depuis quand y s'appelle Sheik ?"

Sonoko ne savait pas que le petit roi de north blue avait un prénom. C'était ironique, on connaissait ses hauts faits, mais petit a petit son nom tendait a disparaître. Le vagabond rigolait

"- Bien sûr, et Sheik c'est toujours appeler comme ça, mais de plus en plus de personnes on tendance a oublié son prénom, c'est dommage.

\- Ah, c'est super comme info ! Merci m'seus ! Dit Sonoko

\- Tu veux être le petit roi de north blue a ton tour ?"

On pouvait voir des étoiles dans les yeux de Sonoko. Elle était toujours autant passionnée par cette histoire, c'était une des rares histoires qui la faisait encore rêvé, alors quelle avait perdu tout ses rêves a cause de ce qui c'était passé a une certaine époque. Le médecin n'avait pas eu de réponse a ce moment la, mais il savait très bien la réponse. Le médecin se rappelait a ce moment précis d'une phrase que disait son père quand il était plus jeune. Le père disait souvent que cette légende était la pour donner de l'ambition aux jeunes, pour montrer qu'ils pouvaient se tiré de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient. Cela semblait de marché avec Sonoko en tout cas

"- Tu connais la route Dim ? Questionna le médecin

\- Yep ! Toujours tout droit ! Fit Sonoko. J'ai vu ça sur une carte a la bibliothèque"

Le médecin s'était habitué a surnommé la jeune pirate Dim, et cela n'allait pas changer. Si elle s'était présenté sous ce nom, c'était pour une certaine raison, et si elle ne l'avait pas rectifié, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il allait l'appeler autrement. Lorsque Sonoko évoqua la bibliothèque, le médecin fut surpris

"- Tu as pas de carte à toi ?  
\- Non pas encore. Avoua Sonoko.

\- En même temps t'es passé de mousse a capitaine en moins d'une heure donc... Elle n'a pas pu se préparé. Avoua Gyn"

Sonoko fit un signe de la tête, surtout quelle ne pouvait rien acheter vu son insigne sur sa poitrine, même en ayant l'argent. C'étaient rares les personnes voulant bien marchandé avec les lys rouge. Sonoko n'avait pas pu non plus volé une carte chez Don Krieg vu qu'elle s'était fait jeter par-dessus bord tel une malpropre.

"- Je t'en filerai une quand on va rejoindre ma maison a Alabasta. Avoua l'homme

\- Mais vous êtes pas obligé! Affirma Sonoko

\- Elle est entrain de pourrir chez nous, elle aura plus utile avec toi

\- Merci m'seus"

C'était quelqu'un de très gentil ce médecin, c'était ce que pensait Sonoko. IL y avait encore du bon dans ce monde, Sonoko s'était promit de se battre pour cela, et cela donnait espoirs pour l'avenir, même si la plupart des grand dirigeant étaient pourris, il fallait essayer d'être optimiste en voyant ce genre de personne. Il ne fallait pas que voir les gens qui tiré les ficelles. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus avait eu du mal a ne pas en vouloir aux civils, parce qu'ils avaient peu être peur de se rebeller contre le système et elle se posait quelques fois la question, si elle aurait eu le courage de le faire sans faire parti de ce groupe. Il ne fallait pas en vouloir a ceux qui avaient peur, souvent pour ce genre de chose, les têtes pensantes jouaient sur la peur des gens et aussi, ils donnaient peu d'informations sur ce qui se passait réellement et sur les enjeux réels de tout ce qui se passait. Sonoko avait appris ça en grandissant, elle ne ressentait plus de la colère envers les civils ou les personnes qui ne veulent pas l'aider parce qu'elle était un lys rouge. Non, elle éprouvait juste de la colère contre ceux qui avaient entreprit tout ça.


	16. Aaron

Sonoko était assise a l'avant du bateau, en tailleur. Elle ne savait pas comment passer le temps donc elle observait l'horizon en espérant voir l'île, et ça depuis deux jours. Gyn trouvait qu'elle devait faire autre chose que de rien faire comme ça, mais bon... Même quand il disait quelque chose, elle ne faisait rien et elle fixait l'horizon. Il ne fallait pas trop en demander. Comme elle était avant un Sbire, elle voulait que les autres fasses et pas elle. Il se demandait comment elle allait faire sous les ordres de Bellamy. Le pirate avait un peu parler de ça avec le médecin. Ce dernier avait une fois demandé a Gyn si lui aussi allait rejoindre Bellamy une fois arrivé sur Mock Town. Gyn ne voulait pas, et il savait très bien que Sonoko et lui allaient se séparé sur l'île en question.

"- ALABASTA EN VUUUUE! Hurlait Sonoko en pointant l'île a l'horizon

\- On est pas dans un grand bateau Dim, t'es pas obligé d'hurler. Avouait le médecin. Et on voit bien qu'on est arrivé.

\- M'en fiche ! Répondit Sonoko. Le capitaine informe ses sbires !

\- Elle est assez têtue. Avouait Gyn. Et on est pas tes sbires !"

Sonoko était fière d'être arrivée sur cette île. La jeune pirate avait quelques information sur cette île ; quelle était désertique, qu'il y avait une grande monarchie en place et aussi qu'il y aurai sans doute une révolte bientôt. C'était connu cette histoire de révolution, du moins pour les îles aux alentours, parce que Sonoko n'avait jamais entendu parler avant de cette île, malgré sa réputation. Mais, Sonoko se disait seulement quelle n'était juste pas aidé ; elle avait prit du temps a savoir lire, donc elle a commencer a lire les journaux qu'assez récemment. Ce détail devait jouer en la défaveur de la petite pirate. Et aussi, a une certaine époque, Sonoko s'en fichait pas mal de ce qui se passait ailleurs qu'a North blue, il n'y avait que son petit océan qui importait pour elle a une époque. Ils avaient amarré le petit bateau dans un endroit assez reculé, Sonoko s'était dit quelle devait faire attention a pas se faire trop voir, il devait avoir des gens bien plus fort qu'elle sur cette île, il fallait être discret. Elle voulait pas qu'on détruise son bateau, comment elle irai a Mock Town sans ce bateau ? Elle devait allez voir Bellamy la hyène pour pouvoir faire parti de son équipage ! Il lui avait promit ! Sonoko posa le pied a terre assez rapidement, et elle sautait partout comme une petite fille. Le groupe était assez loin du camps de rebelle et donc loin des tentions que pouvait avoir ce pays. Gyn avait conseiller a Sonoko de ne pas se mêlé des histoires de ce paix, car ils ne connaissaient pas du tout les raisons des tentions entre le peuple et le pouvoir. Le médecin avait bien sûr approuvé ce qu'avait dit Gyn, il pensait que cela allait rajouté plus de tords. Les trois s'en allèrent dans une petite maison assez isolée dans le désert, il n'y avait rien autours a part quelques cactus. Elle était assez petite, il devait avoir que deux pièces a cette maison. Gyn, le médecin et Sonoko entrèrent dans la maison, il n'y avait pas de lumière et elle était assez sale. On pouvait se douter que cela faisait des années et des années qu'elle n'était plus habitée.

"Chérie je suis rentré" Dit le médecin "Je suis avec deux amis, Gyn et Dim"

Il n'y avait eu aucune réponse. Et on pouvait entendre que l'homme qui avait prononcer cette phrase avait dit ça par habitude. Sa femme devait être morte, mais aucun des deux invités n'avait osé poser la question, pour ne pas rendre triste le médecin. Puis d'un coup, Sonoko se souvenait d'une chose, elle ne savait pas le nom de l'homme avec qui elle faisait la route depuis quelques jours maintenant.

"Enfaite c'est quoi votre nom m'seus ?"

Gyn se retenait de rire. Sonoko n'avait pas le sens des priorités. Le médecin rigolait, pendant que Sonoko semblait vexée de voir qu'on rigolait d'elle.

"Aaron"

Sonoko se le répétait dans sa tête, pour ne pas oublié ce nom. Aaron était quelqu'un qui avait beaucoup aidé Sonoko, donc elle ne devait pas l'oublier. Enfin, Sonoko pensait quelle ne devait pas oublié les gens qui l'aidait, par respect pour eux. Aaron fouillait dans ses tiroirs et trouvait vite la fameuse carte en question.

"Comme promis"

Il tendit a Sonoko la carte. La petite pirate la prit tout en remerciant Aaron. Ce n'était pas une carte complète, mais elle pouvait faire une bonne route avec. Le médecin sourit. Même si c'était pas une carte complète de grandLine, c'était une carte qui était fort pratique quand même, du moins aux yeux d'Aaron.

"- Tu peux allez sans soucis Jusqu'à Water Seven grâce a cette carte

\- Merci pour tout ! Fit Sonoko

\- Maintenant on n'a plus de dette Dim, tu peux reprendre la route maintenant.

\- Quand je serai une légende, je parlerai de toi Aaron t'en fait pas ! Affirma Sonoko

\- Je cherche pas spécialement la popularité, mais si tu veux"

Sonoko fit un petit adieu au médecin qui les avaient aidé, en espérant au fond d'elle qu'ils allaient se revoir.


	17. Petite tête

Les semaines s'étaient écoulée. Il n'y avait eu presque aucun soucis... Enfin... Tout bien réfléchit, si, il y avait eu un soucis... Et un grand aux yeux de Sonoko : un jour de forte tempête en mer, Gyn et elle furent séparé. Sonoko allait passé par dessus bord quand elle avait senti Gyn la poussé, sans doute avait-il prit sa place. Tout s'était passé tellement vite que Sonoko n'avait pas eu le temps de réalisé ce qui se passait. Depuis, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, allez a Mock Town ? Essayé de retrouvé Gyn ? Sonoko avait espoirs qu'elle retrouverai Gyn a Mock Town. Mais, très vite elle s'était dit qu'il y avait très peu de chance qu'il vienne jusque la-bas. Sonoko se disait ça pour ne pas espéré inutilement. Sonoko s'était retrouvé par le plus pur des hasards sur une île, Jaya. La petite pirate ne savait par quel miracle elle s'était retrouvé sur cette île, la carte qu'Aaron lui avait donner avait été prit dans la tempête et était donc maintenant quasiment illisible. Mais, Sonoko l'avait gardé, on lui avait donner. Et au fond d'elle, Sonoko espérait qu'elle puisse un jour la réutilisé. Elle s'en voulait.

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus titubait au port, elle attendait le bon moment pour rentré dans un bateau pour volé de la nourriture, elle n'avait même plus un berry sur elle. Sonoko remarquait un bateau un peu retrait, elle se rapprochait du bateau. Sans trop réfléchir, Sonoko monta dans le bateau. Elle ne savait pas si il y avait encore des gens dedans, l'appel de la possible nourriture était trop forte, cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle n'avait plus manger a sa faim. Au bout de quelques minutes de recherches, la petite avait trouvé la cuisine. Elle y rentrait et fouillait dans le frigo pour manger sur place. Au vu du nombre d'aliments; cela devait être un grand équipage. Sonoko prit des légumes et une assiette pour manger un peu mieux. Sonoko était contente de manger enfin ! Elle restait debout devant le frigo. Sonoko avait les larmes aux yeux, et répétait sans cesse en murmurant des "enfin".

"- Capitaine désolé... Je me maîtrisais plus... Fit une voix masculine. Dofflamingo est vraiment puissant

\- Je sais. Répondit un autre

\- Viens, je vais te soigner. Fit une voix féminine. C'est encore possible que t'es pas trop de cicatrice si je m'occupe de toi rapidement"

Sonoko avait eu incroyablement peur. Elle lâchait d'un coup son assiette. L'assiette se brisa au sol, tout en faisant du bruit. Comment faire ? Il n'y avait qu'une porte, et si elle passait cette porte, elle serai nez a nez avec ces trois personnes... Et vu son état physique, Sonoko n'allait pas faire long feu face a eux. Elle était fatigué et a bout de force. Cumulé a son manque de force naturel, elle n'allait pas pouvoir se battre, enfin l'issue été évidente. Sonoko allait sans doute essayé de donner un coup, et s'écroulé juste après.

"- c'était quoi se bruit?

"- ça viens de la cuisine. Fit la voix de femme

\- Je vais voir."

Sonoko se cachait sous la table. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. La jeune fille entendait des pas lourd se rapprocher, son coeurs battait de plus en plus vite. A ce moment précis, Sonoko s'était déjà préparer a mourir. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant paraître de la lumière. Une grande ombre se dessinait sur le sol. Sonoko fermait les yeux a la vue de cette ombre. Elle espérait au fond d'elle qu'on ne la remarque pas, qu'on pense qu'il n'y a personne.

"Je vais pas te faire de mal, tu sais?"

L'homme marchait lentement dans la pièce. Sonoko entendait que c'était faux : l'homme allait faire quelque chose a Sonoko. On pouvait entendre a la voix de l'homme qui venait d'entré qu'il était en colère. Sonoko entrouvrit les yeux, et vit le pantalon blanc de l'homme. Il y avait du sang dessus, venait-il de se battre ? Avait-il une blessure ? Sonoko coupait sa respiration pour éviter qu'on puisse l'entendre. Mais, elle savait qu'elle devait trouver une solution rapidement. Quelques secondes passaient, et l'homme continuait a marcher. Sonoko devait faire quelque chose, la seule chose qu'elle arrivait a faire était d'essayé de partir de l'endroit ou elle était, et ça, le plus rapidement possible. Sonoko essayait d'exécuté son plan, elle se levait discrètement quand elle senti une main sur son épaule. Sonoko sentait toute la force de l'homme et hésitait a se retourner pour voir en face le visage de cet homme.

"- Tu n'penses pas que tu me dois des explications, _petite tête_?

\- Capitaine tu l'as trouvé ?"

Sonoko hurlait. Puis, sans vraiment réfléchir elle courait. Elle voulait s'échapper au loin de cette pièce, pour éviter d'avoir quelque chose, elle devait survivre, elle devait pas mourir ici, et pour une raison aussi stupide. Même si elle avait manger, ce n'était pas suffisant pour quelle puisse allez très loin, et tomba dans les pommes au bout de quelques pas. Il fallait en plus que se soit le capitaine qui la trouve. Qu'est qui allait lui arriver maintenant? La jeune fille pensait que son aventure risquait de s'arrêté ici, tout ça pour une histoire de nourriture


	18. Douze ans après

"Maman... Maman..." Répétait Sonoko "tu es ou Maman...?"

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus ouvrit un peu les yeux, tout était flou atour d'elle. Où était-elle ? Au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion, Sonoko se rappelait quelle était sur le bateau de Bellamy juste avant quelle se soit évanouie. La jeune fille espérait qu'elle y était encore. Elle entendit quelqu'un marcher dans la pièce, mais Sonoko n'avait pas la force de bouger sa tête pour voir qui était la. Et la petite avait peur de demander qui était la, l'équipage de Bellamy devait être effrayant. La personne s'assit sur le lit ou était Sonoko, et lui passa une main dans ses longs cheveux.

"Maman n'est pas la Noko..." Fit la jeune femme d'une voix assez triste.

La voix de la jeune femme rassurée très fort Sonoko. Cette dernière avait l'impression de reconnaître cette voix... En réfléchissant un peu, Sonoko trouvait que cette voix ressemblait à celle de l'apprenti médecin de son île natale. Cette apprentie était justement partie avec l'équipage de Bellamy il y a quelques années, peu être quelle était toujours dans cet équipage.

"Mule?!" Demandait Sonoko pour être sûre de qui était cette personne.

Sonoko fixait la jeune femme. Même si elle ne la voyait pas spécialement bien, Sonoko se rappelait de ses cheveux roses attaché en chignon, avec une mèche devant. Et aussi de son grain de beauté près de l'œil. Sonoko la connaissait bien, c'était l'apprentie médecin de l'île ou elle était née. Sa voix avaient beaucoup changé, elle était un peu plus grave. Cela faisait dix ans que les filles ne s'étaient plus vue. Après quelques secondes, qui paraissaient assez longues, Sonoko prit Mule dans ses bras. C'était la première fois que la jeune fille prenait Mule dans les bras. Le médecin sourit

"- Tu as grandit depuis la dernière fois !

\- En même temps, c'était il y a 12 ans qu'on s'est vu la dernière fois, un peu après que Maman ne meurt"

C'était vrai que la mort de Maria remontait, il y a déjà douze longues années. Sonoko ne semblait plus être infecté par tout ça. Du moins, c'était ce quelle voulait bien montrer. C'était peu être mieux de ne pas trop montrer qu'on était infecté par quelque chose, ça pouvait montrer une sorte de faiblesse. Et cela n'allait pas étonner Mule d'apprendre que Sonoko ne voulait pas montrer quelle soit faible. Mule essayait de redresser Sonoko

"- Je vais te rapporter a manger, ça fait combien de temps que tu as plus mangé ?

\- Depuis cinq jours je crois ! "  
Cela n'étonnait qu'a moitié Mule, Sonoko était extrêmement mal au point quand on l'avait récupéré. Malheureusement, Sonoko allait avoir du mal a récupéré toute ses forces d'avant. Surtout que connaissant son capitaine, il allait pas ménager Sonoko, pour lui faire payer le fait quelle a essayé de voler de la nourriture. Mule s'était promit d'aider Sonoko pour pas quelle soit trop malmené par Bellamy. Ce dernier pouvait être violent avec les petits nouveaux, et comme Mule savait comment lui parler, c'était un plus... Mais il y avait de fortes chances que Bellamy refuse Sonoko dans son équipage.

"- Je vais allez te chercher a manger. Fit Mule

\- Merci Mule ! Mais j'ai une question...

\- Pourquoi Bellamy avait une si grande cicatrise sur son visage ?"

Sonoko fit un signe positif de la tête. Ca lui avait fait très peur, et elle ce demandé ce qui c'était passer. Parce que pour Sonoko, Bellamy ne pouvait pas se faire battre d'une façon si violente. Pour la jeune pirate, Bellamy ne pouvait pas perdre. Sonoko avait une sacrée manie a idéalisé Bellamy.

"Bellamy s'est Battu contre Chapeau de Paille, il a perdu. Et a cause de ça, Joker l'a punis car Bellamy ne devait jamais perdre un seul combat."

Chapeau de Paille... Ce n'était pas la première fois que Sonoko entendait parler de ce pirate. Au début, la jeune femme en avait entendu parler comme étant un pirate de Bas étage, et qu'il allait plus connu d'ici quelques mois. Cela semblait être faux, vu qu'on en parle encore. Et ce Joker... Sonoko en avait aussi entendu parler, il était un des shichibukai, il ne fallait pas s'attirer ses foudres, sous peine de plus existé. Sonoko pensait avant que c'était juste un légende, juste une rumeur exagéré, mais visiblement non... Encore une menace en plus. Sonoko fixait Mule sans rien dire. La médecin savait pertinemment pourquoi Sonoko était là.

"-Je te déconseille de nous rejoindre.

\- Pourquoi ?!"

Mule se levait, tout en fixant tristement Sonoko. Mule savait quelle avait fait tant d'efforts pour venir jusqu'ici juste pour rejoindre Bellamy et être membre de son équipage. Comment lui dire ? Mule réfléchit quelques minutes, puis décidait que la franchise était beaucoup mieux que de paraphraser pendant de longues minutes.

"- Bellamy ne voudra pas. Il te jugera trop impuissant et aussi, il ne veut pas s'encombrer d'une Lys rouge, malheureusement.

\- J'EN AI RIEN À FOUTRE ! JE VAIS BRÛLER TOUT CES FOUTUS T-SHIRT OU IL Y A UN LYS ROUGE. Hurla Sonoko"

Sonoko commençait déjà a vouloir retiré son Haut, Mule l'en empêchait. La femme aux cheveux roses savait très bien ce que Sonoko encourait si elle ne portait pas cet insigne... Sonoko risquait d'être mise a mort si elle se rebellait et voulait retirer ce signe. La plus jeune commençait a pleurer. Comment... Comment on pouvait juger quelqu'un comme ça?!

"Je suis désolée Noko... Mais je ne peux rien faire"

Sonoko continuait a pleurer, elle ne savait pas comment réagir autrement. L'objectif de Sonoko venait de se briser, et ça si proche de l'atteindre. C'était une chose horrible aux yeux de Sonoko...


	19. Bellamy

"Mule ! Elle s'est invitée sur notre bateau, elle a voulu nous voler de la nourriture et toi, tu veux qu'on l'accepte dans l'équipage?! Sérieusement?! Tu sais mieux que quiconque que Sonoko c'est une Lys rouge ! Je ne veux pas de lien avec ce genre de personnes ! "

Mule avait décidé de faire un tête a tête avec Bellamy pour parler du cas de Sonoko. La jeune femme avait émis l'idée de prendre Sonoko dans le New age, néanmoins, Bellamy semblait réfractaire a cette idée. Mule regardait Bellamy qui était assit sur un canapé. Depuis qu'il avait été soigné, Bellamy était encore plus enfermé dans sa cabine. Il n'aimait sans doute pas que les membres de son équipage le voient si faible.

"Tu lui a promit il y a douze ans, tu ne t'en souviens pas? Fit Mule

\- Tsss comme si je me souviendrai de ça"

Bellamy réfléchit quelques secondes... En fait, quelque chose lui revenait... Une petite île hivernale, une gamine d'environs sept ans qui titubaient s'était accroché à sa jambe pour lui supplier de rejoindre son groupe. Cette gamine pleurait et dans ses souvenirs, cette gamine faisait bien plus jeune que sept ans. Bellamy lui avait répondu que quand elle aurait l'âge, elle pouvait. Bien sûr, Bellamy n'avait même pas pensé un traître mot de ce qu'il avait dit. Pourquoi cette gamine s'en souvenait ? Et elle semblait déterminée a faire parti du groupe, vu qu'elle avait quand même traverser tout est-Blue, ainsi qu'une partie de GrandLine pour pouvoir les rejoindre. Bellamy ne surenchérit pas. Le médecin du New âge avait bien comprit qu'il se souvenait très bien de ce moment. Mule connaissait trop bien son capitaine.

"- Tu vois, quand tu réfléchis un peu... Fît Mule

\- Je la prendrai pas quand même.

\- Bellamy réfléchit, si elle a fait tout ce chemin, c'est quelle est capable de faire partie de l'équipage... Assura Mule. Et, de toute façon, actuellement elle est trop faible pour qu'on la laisse.

\- Elle va être remise sur pied quand ?

\- Dans une semaine. Fit Mule"

Mince, Bellamy voulait repartir aujourd'hui, surtout depuis que la plupart des gens vivant a Mock Town l'avaient vu perdre. Il ne voulait pas un boulet en plus dans ses rangs, elle était clouée au lit, et en temps normal elle avait des béquilles... Il réfléchit quelques secondes, il allait sans doute l'abandonner sur la première île qui passait quand elle serait remise sur pied. Si elle avait survécu tout ce temps toute seule, elle pourrai continuer comme ça quand elle serait sur pied. Mais il imaginait que la jeune femme aux cheveux roses ne voyait pas ça comme ça. Elles se connaissaient depuis des années, ça sera dur de faire comprendre son idée au médecin. Mule se tournait lentement.

"Réfléchis deux minutes, tu as la demi-sœur de Drake et Teddy sous la main, celle qui a le Kaze Kaze no mi et tu veux qu'elle parte ?"

Mule détestait devoir résumer Sonoko à "être la demi-sœur de". Mais malheureusement, la jeune fille n'était que ça pour le moment, du moins pour la marine. Le médecin parti de la pièce, laissant son capitaine seul.

"Dans quelle merde je me suis encore mis ?"

Cette phrase était sortie naturellement de la part de Bellamy. Il soufflait, maintenant, il fallait qu'il gère ça. Il pensait a quelque chose d'un peu plus vicieux que de l'abandonner sur une île une fois quelle serait remise sur pied. Il avait qu'a la dégoûte de la piraterie, comme ça, il n'aurait pas de problème avec Mule qui l'aurait tanné de phrases moralisatrice sur le fais que cela ne se faisait pas d'abandonner un autre être humain sur une île, sans quoi survivre. Et si elle n'était pas dégoûter, Bellamy avait qu'a la présenter a Joker, c'est pas tout les jours qu'on a la demi-sœur d'un marine haut placé et d'un pirate respecté. Voilà, il avait, selon lui, résolu le souci de Sonoko Harmonia. Plus qu'à attendre que tout ça se fasse.

De l'autre côté du bateau, Sonoko essayait avec difficulté de sortir de son lit. Ca l'énervait au plus haut point d'être cloué dans un lit. Mule avait regardé la scène de loin avant de rentrer dans la pièce avec de quoi manger.

"Noko, je pense que tu dois avoir plus de forces pour essayer de sortir de la pièce"

Mule rigolait légèrement. Sonoko fixait la jeune femme avec ses grands yeux rouges, elle avait prit longtemps pour allez chercher une soupe et quelques bouts de pain, la cuisine était juste a côté de là ou Sonoko était.

"Tu as été longue !"

Mule mit le plateau sur les cuisses de Sonoko. Cette dernière prit rapidement la soupe, et fixait le médecin. Mule n'avait pas dit qu'elle allait voir Bellamy pour son cas. Pour le moment, il fallait pas lui dire, vu que Bellamy n'avait rien approuvé pour le fait quelle puisse rester ici ou non.

"- Eddy avait besoin de moi. Mentit Mule

\- Eddy ?

\- Le navigateur."  
Mule se retenait de faire une description de cet Eddy, pour éviter que Sonoko le questionne, et quelle se rendent compte que ce qu'elle avait dit était un mensonge. Pour le moment, Mule était la seule personne qui était bienveillante envers Sonoko. Et connaissant Bellamy, il n'a peu être pas dit aux autres que Sonoko était a bord du bateau. Donc, théoriquement, il n'y avait que Bellamy, Marquis et Mule qui savait l'existence de Sonoko sur le bateau. C'était peu être mieux ainsi, pour le moment, il ne fallait pas que cette histoire fasse trop de bruit. Au vu des gens peu fréquentable qu'il y avait sur ce bateau... Fallait mieux que Sonoko se fasse discrète. Et il faut aussi se l'avouer, Mule la voyait encore comme une petite fille.

"- Mule, tu sais ou son mes béquilles et mon épée ? Demanda Sonoko

\- Aucune idée... C'est soit Bellamy qui les a, ou Sarquiss. Entre nous, la deuxième éventualité est plus probable. Tu veux que j'aille les chercher ?

\- Oui steplais !"


	20. Sarquiss

La jeune femme savait très bien ou trouver l'homme soupçonner d'avoir prit les béquilles de Sonoko. Mule se rapprochait de l'endroit ou Sarquiss avait l'habitude d'aller, c'est a dire l'endroit ou il s'amuser a réparer ou améliorer certaines choses. Durant son temps libre, il était très souvent a cet endroit. A première vue, on aurait jamais dit que le bras droit de Bellamy adorait ce genre de chose, c'est a partir du jour ou Mule avait apprit ce qu'il aimait qu'elle s'était promit d'arrêté de se dire qu'au vu de ce qu'était une personne il devait aimer telle ou telle chose, fallait pas juger au premier regard. Elle se posta devant la porte, pour entendre s'il y avait du bruit. Et, effectivement, il y en avait. C'était sans doute le bras droit de Bellamy était en train de s'occuper de quelque chose. Il faisait souvent dès choses assez pratique pour aider les autres, et Mule admirer son inventivité, c'était pas tout le monde qui y arrivait. Elle toqua a la porte, très souvent Sarquiss s'enfermer dans cette pièce pour ne pas qu'on l'interrompt dans ce qu'il faisait.

"C'est ouvert."

Mule entendit qu'il posait quelque chose par terre. Il devait être en train de se lever. La jeune femme ouvrit la porte et vu l'homme aux cheveux Bleu avec un tournevis dans la main, et au sol, une des béquilles de Sonoko. Elle fut en quelque sorte déstabilisée, il faisait quoi avec cette béquille ?

"- Bon, j'ai la réponse à ma question. Avoua Mule.

\- Ah, tu cherchais les béquilles de la petiote ? Elle peut se lever de son lit ? Demanda Sarquiss

\- Non, mais elle me demander si je savais ou elles étaient, et je me doutais qu'elles étaient avec toi, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi.

\- Je me suis dit que ça devait être une galère pour elle pour se battre avec son épée en plus de ses béquilles, donc j'ai un peu amélioré le truc."

Le bras droit de Bellamy prit la béquille qu'il avait trafiquée, tout en posant le tournevis et appuyait sur un bouton. Instantanément, une lame sortie du bas de la béquille. Mule trouvait ça très ingénieux comme système, même si elle ne comprenait pas comment il avait fait. Il y avait sans doute un système a l'intérieur pour faire ça, quelque chose qui échappait a Mule. Mais, pourquoi il avait fait ça ? Mule avait avoué que Sonoko en aurait besoin dans tous les cas de béquilles, sa jambe étant de plus en plus paralysé, elle aurait du mal a marché sans béquilles. Sarquisse étant pris de pitié, il s'était Charger de faire ça. Il semblait fier de ce qu'il avait fait.

"- J'ai fais aussi en sorte que ça soit le moins lourd possible pour elle, vu quelle est naine... Avoua Sarquiss

\- C'est très gentil d'avoir fait ça. Assura Mule. Mais pourquoi l'avoir fait ?

\- Bellamy va sans doute la jeter dès qu'il pourra, donc autant faire en sorte qu'elle puisse un minimum survivre seule. Répondit tout simplement Marquis en rentrant la lame dans la béquille. Et vu que tu as dit que quoi qu'il arrive elle pourra plus jamais marcher comme avant...

\- Je ne m'attendais pas ça de toi"

Sarquiss et Mule étaient les deux qui connaissaient le mieux Bellamy, car ils avaient rejoint en premier l'équipage de Bellamy. Donc, le fait qu'il allait très probablement la jeté dès qu'il pouvait était la théorie la plus vraisemblable chez les deux équipiers de la hyène. Et Sarquiss haussa les épaules en entendant la remarque de Mule. Il comprenait sa réfléction, ils parlaient pas trop de sentiment, de leurs passer ou de leurs façon de penser sur ce bateau, donc elle ne pouvait pas deviner certaines choses

" On en apprend tous les jours sur les gens, a croire, même après tout ce temps. Je vais lui apprendre vite fait à se servir de ça."

Cela semblait être une raison plus forte qu'une simple pitié de la part du bras droit de Bellamy d'avoir fait ça. Comme si... Il y avait quelque chose de plus. Cela se voyait sur le visage de Mule quelle était septique sur la raison, Marquis avait bien vu que la jeune femme avait compris que la raison était plus profonde que "faut aidé la petiote".

"Je pense qu'on connaît tous plus ou moins un Lys rouge non ?" Fit Sarquiss "Je pense qu'il faut essayer de rendre leurs quotidiens plus faciles non ?"

Mule ne pouvait qu'approuver. Cette politique, d'isoler et montrer du doigt des gens qui étaient "différents" était ridicule selon Mule, et selon beaucoup de personne. Mais la plus part des personnes ne disaient rien, par peur des représailles du gouvernement. Mule souriait en voyant quelle n'était pas seule a penser ça, en étant jeune elle avait caché quelques enfants Lys rouges chez elle, cela devait être arrivé deux trois fois.

"Je vais lui expliquer maintenant tiens, et voir si je dois faire quelques réglages."

Sarquiss prit la deuxième béquille et s'en allait. Mule se demandait qui était la personne Lys rouge que Sarquiss avait connu, et surtout quel lien avait-il avec cette personne. Ils devaient être assez proches pour qu'il ait cette façon de penser. Elle pensait seulement qu'il en avait parler à personne, car ce sujet était encore très controversé malheureusement, et ça malgré les années qui s'étaient passer. Il ne fallait pas trop en parler, car des personnes pouvaient dire tout et n'importe quoi sur les personnes qui défendait les Lys rouges. Elle comprenait parfaitement que l'homme en avait jamais parlé avant.


End file.
